Broadway kid
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie and Eddie raising their two kids Bree and Chris. When Chris decides he wants to take up dance like his sister not something usually done by Reagan men. When he shows talent a possible future on Broadway opens up. Disclaimer I don't own any part of Blue Bloods
1. Chapter 1

"Bree stay still I can't get your hair up if your wiggling," Eddie reprimanded her daughter with a sigh having to comb the hair back again pulling it high into a tight bun. This was her first ballet class and Brew could hardly contain herself.

"I want to go to my class," Bree told her Mommy. "When do we go please?"

Sighing Eddie held the bun up pinning it tight. "Soon as I get your bun up honey stand still. There think I got it." She smiled, grabbing the cell off her bed taking a picture to send Jamie. "Okay go get your brother "

Bree ran to get three year old Chris where he had been playing in the living room. "Cone on, were going to my class."

Chris continued playing making a face at having to stop. "No you not the boss of me."

"mommy says it," Bree told him. "Mommy will do time out on you"

Setting the toy aside Chris stood as Eddie came down. "Okay come on guys let's go out to the car before we're late." Eddie put the kids in their booster seats and balanced as well as she could with her newly pregnant belly. This baby was a surprise.

All the lights cooperated allowing them to make it ten minutes before class started. Bree' s eyes widened holding her mom's hand walking inside. "Hi this is my daughter's first class Bree Reagan."

The clerk checked the family in and showed Eddie where to wait. "Go on into class, be a good quickly ran in excitedly joining her classmates for stretching. Outside Eddie sat with Chris where she had a good view of Bree.

The instructor, a tall, slender woman with straight brown hair walked in on time bringing the class to their feet greeting her. Madame Terri smiled in response to her class' greeting organizing them to begin. She started with positioning their feet, how to hold their arms delicately while walking around correcting students.

Bree did the steps very well but needed extra arm correction. Madame Terri gently extended Bree's arm, touching her shoulders signaling to relax them. Chris watched on Eddie's lap, "Bree dance?"

"Yea Bree is learning to dance, she's doing good," Eddie smiled enjoying the smile on her daughter's face.

Chris slid off her lap and started to watch the class, he mirrored the movements his sister was making flawlessly, face twisted in concentration moving his feet agile landing arms extended up.

It took several minutes for not only Eddie but the instructor who saw out of the corner of her eyes that Chris was able to copy flawlessly. She waited until break to invite him in showing a few advanced moves.

Chris copied those as well, Bree found her Mommy. "What is he doing? she asked sipping some water.

"He wanted to dance like you, started copying all the moves," Eddie watched impressed at how easily he caught on as was the teacher.

The class started again and Bree ran in quickly taking her spot. Chris went back to Eddie. "You did good buddy was it fun," Eddie lifted Chris on her lap so they could watch the rest of Bree's class hugging him tight.

"Miss says you see her," Chris told Eddie. "When Bree finish."

Eddie nodded turning to watch Bree again. She did pirouettes with little trouble, only keeping her arms extended. She ran out after class finished excited. "Mommy will change you in a minute, your teacher wants to talk to me okay?"

Bree spun in a circle still excited about class. Chuckling Eddie waited for the teacher to come out. "Hi Miss.. I'm Mrs Reagan, Bree's mom."

"And Chris' mom too..Miss Terri," she asked. "I'd like Chris to join the bumble bee class."

"Really," Eddie looked back at her son practicing the moves he learned today in front of Bree smiling wide. . "I'll have to discuss it with my husband first before making any decision."

"Of course, we can give you a discounted rate if you have two kids in the program with us. Please let us know. You have talented children."

Smiling Eddie thanked her taking Chris and Bree's hands. She wanted to talk with Jamie before mentioning it to Chris so he wouldn't get his hopes up. Putting both kids in their car seats Eddie got in front starting to drive. "Did you have fun Bree?"

"Yes mommy Miss Terri is the nicest and it was so much fun.." Bree exclaimed. Smiling, glad she had fun and evidently Chris did too Eddie drove home wondering how she would talk to Jamie about Chris joining. Not that it mattered to her but she knew he would point out all the Reagan boys have played baseball, basketball and football.

Arriving home twenty minutes later Eddie got the kids out of their seats, bringing them inside. Bree ran upstairs to change out of her tutu so she didn't ruin it while Chris followed Eddie into the kitchen watching her start dinner. "Mommy where daddy?"

"He's working remember but daddy should be home very soon. Why don't you go play until he does," Eddie took meat out of the fridge unwrapping it slowly. Chris sighed, walking into the living room taking a seat on the couch. He looked around the empty room standing up jumping in place extending his legs out in mid air.

That's how Jamie found him in the living room dancing around with his legs extended up. On the last spin Chris stopped seeing his daddy standing in the doorway. "Daddy," Chris ran into his father's open arms.

"Hey buddy, how's it going," Jamie hugged his boy.

Once he was placed back down Chris looked up at his father, eyes bright. "Daddy I dance with Bree and miss tolded mommy.." Jamie rubbed Chris' hair on his way to the kitchen searching for Eddie.

Eddie was not sure how to tell Jamie that their son was talented in ballet and wanted to take lessons too. She knew the money angle would be his first argument but the teacher took care of that one for her. "Hey honey, how did Bree do?"

"She did well," Eddie siled kissing Jamie's cheek. "But she's not the only dancer we have in the family. Chris loved the class, he loved everything about it.

"What did he do? Make fun of all the girls?"

Eddie shook her had, "At first I though that's what he was doing but it turns out our son is quite the little dancer that Bree's teacher wants him to join the little class next week."

Jamie shook his head, "We can't afford it."

Eddie nodded, she expected that. "We'll get it half off since we have two kids in class. He really had a good time honey."

"He can have a good time doing something else...I know it's a stereotype but I can't help it...he's a boy, that's not what I see a boy doing... at least not a Reagan. The soapbox derby yes, little league, yes...Ballet?" Jamie wrinkled his nose.

"Jamie come see him in class one time then if you still don't want him to join you can tell him but this is what he likes and he's really good at it. Go wash up dinner is about ready." Eddie turned to the stove, checking on dinner. She hoped that when Jamie saw the happy look on their son's face he'd change his mind. Even if he didn't she wouldn't be the one to tell Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree continued her classes improving rapidly between going four days a week and voluntarily practicing at home. Each class Liam stood face pressed to the glass watching intently able to copy the moves.

"Jame, have you though more?" Eddie asked. "Look at him, he's doing so well."

Jamie turned around sighing at his son not wanting to admit he had talent. "I don't know Eddie it's just not something Reagan boys do. Chris come here buddy your shirt is,messed up and we're late for church."

"Can i do tap dance with Bree?' Chris asked. "She's gonna go tap for Pop."

"I'm thinking about it buddy right now we have to make church okay come on," Jamie quickly fixed the shirt taking his son's hand to the car.

Eddie secured the kids in their seats and smiled, "Jamie...he loves it so."

Heaving a sigh hands on the steering wheel Jamie looked at his babies in the mirror at his babies in the back seat. "Okay but don't tell my family until I figured out how."

"Deal, we'll just say he's playing copy cat for now, okay?"Jamie wordlessly pulled out towards church knowing his brother and grandfather would have the biggest problem with it but Chris was happy. That was on Jamie's mind as he drove, finding a spot in the lot.

Jamie carried Bree and Eddie carried Chris inside. Frank and Henry took the very front row with Erin and Niki sitting beside them leaving Jamie but to slide next to his brother. Smiling Jamie pulled both kids to sit on him, wrapping his arms around them trying to focus on the mass.

The kids sat through mass wanting to stay with Jamie out to the car. He put them in their seats getting in reaching to help Eddie. "What is dinner?" Eddie asked. "Im hungry already."

Jamie laughed, "that's the Eddie I know and love. Think pop made a roast beef and his garlic potatoes. "

"Oh garlic..." Eddie smiled. "I love those, they are so good..."

"I know you do," Jamie tried suppressing a laugh driving to his father' s house. He took Chris and Bree out of their seats holding their hands.

They went to play immediately, Frank had a whole play area for them. "Hey dad, pop.." Jamie greeted following them into the kitchen, grabbing two beers offering Eddie one.

Eddie declined the beer from Jamie and turned to watch Henry. "How do you get the flavor every time you make it?"

"I use the meat, he replied. "I used the meat and massage it, rub it go get the juice flowing."

Glancing over Jamie chuckled catching his father's eye. Frank offered a smile glad his boy found his soulmate. He drained the spinach nearly dropping it when he heard shrieks from the ran to the kitchen, Eddie was already out the door. Jack was running from the ground to get his aunt and uncle.

They met halfway, Jack's eyes wide in fear. "She slipped trying to climb the tree we were watching her I promise. " Eddie ran past to Bree sitting on the grass holding her leg crying while Sean did his best to comfort her.

"It's okay baby, Mommy's here, Mommy's here baby... Jamie she broke it. it's bleeding." Linda was there in a flash, she got there before Jamie."

One quick look affirmed Eddie's diagnosis. "Yea she has to see a doctor it's a bad break. We have to be careful try not to move her leg." Working together, the family made a makeshift split for Bree's leg. She was crying hard and clinging to her Mommy

"I can lift her Eddie get the car keys out of my jacket and open the door. Hey Bree look at me baby it's okay honey we're going to bring you to see a doctor, mommy and daddy are here "

"Mommy...I'm scared, hold me,..." Chris was crying with Danny holding him. "Bree...I wanna go too."

Eddie took her son placing a gentle kiss on his head. "Bree will be okay baby she's strong. You know what will make her feel better a card from her brother."

"We'll get right on that," Danny assured them. "Come on Pop has lots of paper."Chris sobbed not wanting to leave his mommy and sister, burying his head against Danny's s shoulder. With Linda's help they lifted Brew carefully carrying her to the car.

Bree was shaking and crying for Eddie even though she was till there."It's okay baby mommy is here it'll be better soon. ," Eddie soothed with gentle, slow rubs to her drove as fast as he could with the family in the back and Frank in the front. he was speeding and ran a red light. The lights flashed in his rear view.

"Damnit," Jamie pulled to the side rolling his window down moving his hands on the dashboard, shield visible.

"Officer," Frank spoke up. "I am very sorry for my son, his daughter is hurt really bad.'

The officer shined his flashlight freezing seeing the commissioner. "Sir." He looked in back giving a nod. "It's no problem commissioner hope she feels better sir." Breathing a sigh of relief Jamie pulled back onto the road continuing half a mile to the hospital breathing out in relief he wasn't ticketed.

Jamie got out, opening the door greeted by a team of doctors and nurses running over with a stretcher. "She fell out a tree on her leg, it was bleeding.." Frank explained joining his son's side. Eddie cupped her daughter's hand keeping her promise to stay ashtray wheeled Bree inside.

"She'll be okay let the doctor take care of her," Frank said softly, stopping just in front of the double doors. Sighing, Eddie turned into Jamie arms comforted by his arms slipping around her waist while they both stared at the door.

They stood staring at the door wordlessly waiting for an update eager to see their girl hoping to never see her in pain again. The clock ticked away minutes away from Bree until a doctor came out. "Bree Reagan?"

"Yeah, we're her parents how's her leg doctor?"

"Well your daughter has a bad break in which the bone pierced a muscle hence the bleeding. We will have to operate in order to fix the damage then put her leg in a cast to recover," the doctor explained. "This unfortunately will keep her off her feet for months.

Can we see her doctor?x Eddie asked. "Is she crying?"

The doctor smiled, "She s trying so hard to be brave. I'll take you back to see her they are finishing up."

"can we please go now? Or even one of us?"

Quietly noding the doctor led them down a short hall, through double doors stopping just outside a room. "She s right inside."

Eddie took a breath, the idea of seeing her baby hurt turned her stomach. Jamie took his wife's hand giving it a gentle squeeze walking in together. Bree rested her casted leg on the bed dried tears still evident on her cheeks. She looked up hearing footsteps by the door, "mommy, daddy."

Eddie went and immediately laid in the bed with her little one. Bree rested her head against Eddie's arm choking back quiet sobs. "I'm sorry mommy I slipped it wasn't jack' s fault. "

"It was an accidental" Jamie soothed. " No one's fault. Giving a small sniffle Bree reached a hand out for her father. Jamie took his baby girl's hand sitting on the bed, and moved an around her.

"Bree, listen to Mommy..."Eddie began. "In a little bit the doctor is going to come and take you to have you leg fixed okay?"

"What do you mean mommy, I just want to go home can't they just send me home like this? I'll rest it..." Bree widened her eyes not wanting to be separated from her parents again.

"No, baby, they can't,"Eddie tried but Jamie had to take over. " Mommy and Daddy wish that too but you can't you have to go get fixed up and then go home and rest."

Bree sighed, sobbing quietly curling as best she could against them. "We know it's scary but we need you to be really brave for us okay? You know when you get a cast all of your friends can come over and sign it," Jamie said softly.

"But I can't dance with that," Bree sniffled.

"No, your leg needs to get stronger before you can dance," Jamie hugged her, gently placing kisses on her head.

That really mad Bree cry, Jamie couldn't remember a time she cried more. Both Jamie and Eddie held onto her trying their best to offer comfort. That's how the doctor found them twenty minutes later. "Okay I scheduled your daughter's surgery for early tomorrow morning."

Bree cried harder she knew about surgery, they cut you open! "Mommy! No, Mommy!"

Eddie cradled her baby tight, brushing the tears away. "It's okay honey they're going to fix your leg and you won't feel anything okay.

That really mad Bree cry, Jamie couldn't remember a time she cried more. Both Jamie and Eddie held onto her trying their best to offer comfort. That's how the doctor found them twenty minutes later. "Okay I scheduled your daughter's surgery for right tomorrow morning."

Bree cried harder she knew about surgery, they cut you open! "Mommy! No, Mommy!"

Eddie cradled her baby tight, brushing the tears away. "It's okay honey they're going to fix your leg and you won't feel anything okay.

"No no... I'm scared," Bree tried to kick both legs hard

"Bree, honey listen I know your scared but I promise it'll be okay. We'll be with you long we can okay," Jamie assured.

"When you wake up, Mommy and Daddy will be right there first thing." Bree sniffled looking up between them. "Promise?"

"We promise" Eddie kissed her head. "What if Mommy sings?" Bree nodded, cradling with her parents slowly closing her eyes to Eddie singing softly falling asleep shortly

"No no... I'm scared," Bree tried to t kick both legs hard only getting more frustrated because her bad leg hurt.

"Bree, honey listen I know your scared but I promise it'll be okay. We'll be with you long we can okay," Jamie assured.

"When you wake up, Mommy and Daddy will be right there first thing." Bree sniffled looking up between them. "Promise?"

"We promise" Eddie kissed her head. "What if Mommy sings?" Bree nodded, cradling with her parents slowly closing her eyes to Eddie singing softly falling asleep shortly


	3. Chapter 3

A nurse came in just after nine to prep Beer for surgery. Jamie and Eddie stayed by her side until she fell asleep walking into the family waiting room greeted by Frank and Henry. Frank moved to hold Eddie tight. he had been through this before.

"She's so scared Frank, and so little to go through this.." Eddie sighed into him. Behind her Henry offered a gentle touch of comfort looking to his great grandson. Chris was sleepy but coloring away on his books.

"Tell me about your picture," Jamie asked. " How you doing in that?"

"I used the light blue cause it's a sky but the dark blue is water where the fish are. I'm gonna drawed a ballerina for Bree."

"why that is such a nice idea buddy" Jamie smiled. " Can you give mommy a hug?

Chris put the crayon down obediently going to hug Eddie. "I'm going to drawed a ballerina for bee mommy so she feels better."

"Good boy Chris," Eddie smiled brightly. "Mommy is so proud."

Chris returned to his seat coloring again watched by Jamie and Henry. "You know your father sat in these seats when you young," Henry said softly.

"Danny right?" Jamie asked. "Cause I was an angel."

Both older men chuckled, "Not so much Jamie. You wanted to be just like your older brothers so you followed them around. They were on the swing and jumped off so you followed right on your ankle."

"I can see that," Eddie smiled. "Chris does that with Bree and she's a girl..." Eddie stood up to geo get a drink and sat back down quickly. Jamie turned to Eddie giving a quick glance afraid she'll bring up his new hobby. Instead Eddie was content to let Chris draw his picture and wait for news on Bree.

"Scared the crap out of Danny when I got there his eyes were huge. Your father and mother took you to St Benjamin's nearby and sat waiting. " Henry recalled ending his story.

A clock ticked quietly slowly passing the minutes with no word. Around nine Danny arrived dressed for work, making a beeline for his brother. "Hey kid any news?"

"Not yet, she'll be in another hour. She's so tiny, and it's getting to Eddie."

Sighing Danny nodded, looping an arm around his brother's shoulders knowingly. "I know kid but she s strong and Joe and mom are watching over her."

"i know, I know she'll do fine, she was so upset about dancing school."

"I bet remember we didn't want to miss little league? We'll get her through it and she'll be back to class in no time," Danny turned smiling at Eddie.

Chris fell asleep on Eddie's chest, it was two more hours before they finally had news.

A doctor came out searching the room walking to the family. "Family of Bree Reagan I'm Doctor Steward. Just wanted to let you know surgery went well, we were able to repair the break."

"How is my daughter?" Eddie asked. "Is she okay otherwise no complications"

"She did very well Mrs Reagan the nurses are bandaging her leg then you'll be able to see her. I want to keep her for observation but you can stay with her," the doctor smiled.

"We promised to be there when she woke up and her brother made her a picture," Jamie broke in.

Dr Steward smiled, "I'll show you to her room but only two people right now until we get her into a private room. She should wake soon but still needs her rest to recover so she may become sleepy.."

"Jamie and I then, Chris, you stay with Grandpa and Pop."

Chris put the crayon down picking his head up blue eyes tearing. "I want to see Bree please mommy. I'll stay quiet and be a very good boy.." He looked between his parents eyes rounded and large pleadingly wanting to see his big sister was okay.

"You can't see her yet, Buddy. Only Mommy and Daddy now cause she's still sick okay?"

Chris' bottom lip quivered , he reached up to wipe at his eyes. "When can I see her? I want to see Bree.."

"Maybe later or tomorrow but we'll give Bree your picture and your extra special love okay?" Eddie stroked Chris' hair. The little boy nodded turning to find his grandfather reaching two little hands up to be lifted. Holding the picture Jamie wrapped an arm around Eddie following the doctor down a long hall.

Eddie's leg shook the entire time between arriving in the empty room and two nurses bringing Bree in. She lay eyes closed and leg wrapped up to heal. "She should wake up in a little bit.." nurse Terri smiled.

Jamie smiled, "Awww, she looks kind of cute there. So tiny."

"Just kind of? She looks like you when she sleeps," Eddie cupped her daughter's hand gently brushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"I hope she doesn't hurt too badly," Jamie sighed. "i had a broken leg twice as a kid and it hurt.'"

Gently brushing her hand along Bree' s cheek Eddie smiled. "It does our poor girl. Hey Bree we're here waiting for you to wake up "

A half hour later Bree opened her eyes and found Eddie soft smile and Jamie gentle eyes. "Hey Bree Bree how are you feeling honey," Jamie asked gently resting a hand on her arm. Eddie moved to lay beside her daughter wrapping an arm around.

Bree could not seem to answer she was too groggy. "It's okay Bree rest honey. Your brother drew a picture for you. He wants to see you when your up for it.." Eddie whispered softly.

Bree whimpered, "Mommy..."

Eddie felt her heart break hearing the hurt in Bree's voice. "Yea I'm right here Bree I'm going to stay with you okay? Does it hurt?"

"hurts Mommy," she whimpered. "Mommy hurts."

Before she could even ask Jamie went to find the doctor asking about medication for Bree. "Daddy is talking to the doctor okay? Lay against me and rest "

Bree snuggled against her mother and laid her head down. Eddie rocked trying to sooth her baby. Two minutes passed before Jamie returned with a doctor. "I hear your daughter is in some pain. I can give her something to help it'll make her sleepy but. "

"I don't' want her crying and hurting," Eddie insisted.

Dr Samuels smiled setting Bree with some light medication to help. "She may sleep that's normal but that will help ease the pain. If you need anything feel free to Paige me. "

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Thank you, can I have my son come kiss her, he's really upset."

"Of course.." Dr Samuels offered a gentle smile leaving to finish his rounds. Jamie followed bringing Chris back to see his sister

The room was quiet when Jamie brought Chris in, Bree was resting on the bed laying against Eddie. Chris looked up at his father, eyes rounded walking to the bed slowly. "Bree?"

"She's sleeping baby," Eddie told Chris. "Give her gentles, okay?"

Jamie lifted Chris up on the bed next to his sister. Chris put a picture he finished drawing on Bree's arm leaning up to give a gentle hug. "Feel better Bree love you."

"Bree loves you too honey," Eddie replied. "Now be a big boy for us and go with Pop and Grandpa home okay?

"I want to stay with Bree mommy please. I'll stay quiet and draw pictures pretty please..." Chris begged rounding his blue eyes pleadingly.

"It's almost nap time for you baby," Eddie sighed. "Okay, sit with Daddy and be quiet, if the doctor say you need to go home though, we have to listen okay?

Jamie sat in the chair cradling Chris on his lap rubbing the boy's back as he rested. "Daddy will be Bree be okay?"

"Yes, buddy, she ws hurting bad, so the doctor gave her special medicine," Jamie explained.

To tired for another question Chris closed his eyes letting sleep take over. Smiling Jamie kissed his son's head holding Chris while he napped.

The doctor returned allowing Frank and Henry in quickly to see Bree. "How is she sweetheart?"

"She's well, she's okay surgery wise, just hurtig bad so she's sedated again," Eddie repleid. "Bree, can you hear Mommy?"

"She's well, she's okay surgery wise, just hurtig bad so she's sedated again," Eddie repleid. "Bree, can you hear Mommy?"

"Let me take her Eddie," Frank offere. Stretch your legs."

Eddie looked down at her baby hesitantly not wanting to leave her side. "I'm okay just a little tired you know. " She slid a little giving Frank room to sit with his grand daughter.

While Chris slept Frank, Henry and Eddie visited with Bree, both kids waking up an hour later. "Mommy? Grandpa...pop.." Bree smiled.

"Hey pretty girl, how do you feel?" Henry asked. "You did so good."

"Hmm sleepy..." Bree sighed smiling. Hearing his sister Chris slid off jamie' s lap rushing to the bed. "Bree your awake."He almost jumped but remembered himself and made gentles on his ssister hand instead.

Bree smiled, "Hey Chris thanks for the picture I'm going to hang it up when I get home." She set the picture aside to avoid it getting ruined.

Frank took Chris to get a hot dog for his lunch and let Bree get her their got was being prepared Chris spun on his tip toes landing I'm perfect formation smiling at finding able to perfect the move he d been practicing.

"What was that you just did? Where did you learn that?"

"It's called a pirouette grandpa I learned it at dance. I wasn't able to do it like Bree but I kept ptacticing.." Chris grinned proud of himself.

"You are doing dance?" Henry asked. "You like that?"

Chris turned to his great grandpa, "I love it pop it's so fun. I sawed Bree and I wanted to try too. The miss talked to mommy."

""You are taking dance? Frank asked as Henry's eyes popped out of his head.

"Yeah mommy said so in going to this week. I'm going to be like bree," Chris spun again landing a big smile on his face.

"Wouldn't you rather it if Pop took you to the t ball field and you played ball? Bree's a girl, you're a big boy."

He stopped spinning face falling in disappointment. "No I want to dance just like Bree. I like dancing.." His bottom lip began to quiver , tears filling the little boy's eyes making him wipe at them.

Frank smiled. "Then you dance little man, you get it from yoru Pop. He's a heck of a dancer aren't you Pop?"

Henry chuckled, "yea smooth.." He took the hot dogs walking to an empty table. The three fell quiet as they are Chris not saying a word walking back up setting down in the chair.

"Show us another one," Frank encouraged seeing the little boy who had been through the trauma of eeing his sister fall and undergo hours of surgery ws about to cry . If he did Eddie would be all over them.

Slowly picking up his head showing twinkling, moist eyes Chris sniffled standing up. Taking a deep breath he spun again landing in near perfect form doing a jumping split.

"Kid's got talent," Henry acquiesced. "That was good big guy. How much is this dance for boys Francis."

"You want to sign up pop," Frank teased. "He sure does if you keep practicing you could go far."


	4. Chapter 4

"The pain makes kids nauseated sometimes that's all when she is home and resting she'll feel better"

"Thank you is she free to go?" Jamie sat up taking Bree's hand. The nurse handed him discharge papers with instructions for her recovery. "Ready to go home Bree?"

She nodded and reached up to be carried. This had been a stressful time for her. Smiling Jamie lifted his daughter up carrying her out to the car holding the release papers. He set her in the back making sure the injured leg was elevated.

"Daddy, hold me?" she asked still very scared. Being alone had contributed to her upset stomach.Sitting down Jamie wrapped his arms around her tightly rocking his daughter. "As long as you need baby it's okay your scared. Daddy is here to make it better I'll protect you."

"Need to go home though, you need to drive the car," Bree sniffled

Jamie smiled, Danny looked back from the front seat. "Hey kiddo your personal chauffeur is here."

Bree smiled, "Uncle Danny!" Bree held onto Jamie tight.

"Hey sweet pea okay let's get you home then I have to go to work catching bad guys," Danny gave a small sink turning back starting the car to drive home.

All Bree wanted to do was hold Jamie. That was pretty unlike her. she's really traumatized and she's scared of heights and Jack. Jamie was more then happy to hold his baby the whole ride home reassuring her everything was okay. Danny pulled in an hour later smiling. "All right last stop everyone out and I do take cash."

Jamie smiled and had Bree give Danny a kiss. Eddie ran out to see Bree and picked her up. "Mommy..." Bree squealed wrapping her arms around her Eddie's neck.

"Mommy's here...You kay? Jamie..." Bree's face was a little pale.

Jamie smiled, "her tummy hurts she just needs some rest. She's okay Eddie why don't you bring her in I'll be right there." He waited until she was near the house to face his brother. "Thanks for picking us up Danny."

"She okay, she's not herself." Danny replied.

"I know but Eddie worries. Ever since the accident Bree hasn't been herself and I'm worried Danny," Jamie sighed.

"It'll take her time, she's young and had a scare. Give it time and give her a kiss for me."

Jamie nodded slowly hoping his brother was right and that's all it was. "All right thanks again Danny. Be nice to Baez today.."

Hearing voices brought Chris out a smile on his face seeing Bree. "Your back! How do you feel Bree?"

"Okay, Bree smiled and gave Chris a hug. "My tummy hurts."

He helped her sit on the couch putting a pillow under her leg to elevate it. "I'll get you a ginger ale."

Running into the kitchen Chris grabbed a ginger ale bringing it to Bree. "Do you want to watch tv or read? I can bring my crayons."

"watch TV," Bree replied softly. Where's bDaddy?"

Chris grabbed the remote giving it to his sister. "Think he's with mommy want me to get him for you? Does it hurt? "

Bree started to cry, she didn't' feel well and wanted her Daddy to hold her"Don't cry Bree it's okay what's hurt? " Chris out a hand on his sister's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Do you need something?"

"I want Daddy," she sobbed. "I want mommy and daddy."

Chris didn't want to leave his sister but he couldn't stand seeing his sister cry. "I'll get him it's okay Bree don't cry. " He got off the couch going to the doorway, "daddy Bree crying she wants you."

"Okay, i"m comimng, thatn you for being such a big boy..." Jamie and Eddie had been having a serious discussion

"He's coming Bree do you want a hug?" Chris hopped on the couch watching his big sister worried.

Jamie came before Bree answered and picked her up to hod her tight and close to his chset.

"Daddy it hurts it hurts so much." Bree wrapped her arms around him sniffling. Chris stood behind watching eyes rounded. "Daddy why is Bree sad?"

"Bree doesn't feel well, Mommy needs a few things in the ktichen."

Chris got up turning to Bree, "I'll be right back Bree." He went into the kitchen stopping behind Eddie. "Mommy do you need help?"

"Yes, big guy. Mommy need you to get two sodas and a a cup for her. Can you do that?"

"Yes mommy I don't like it when Bree cries or is sad it makes me sad." He grabbed the soda struggling to hold them both and take the cup for her bottom lip starting to quiver though he tried to make it stop. Rubbing his eyes Chris pulled climbed up on her lap laying back with a sad face. "Bree Is so sad mommy she doesn't feel good.."

"I know baby boy, she will feel better soon," Eddie replied. How would she tell the kids about her new?

"I want to take this to Bree maybe it'll help her feel better," Chris slid off taking the soda in for his sister. "Here Bree which one do you want?"

Bree took the grape on and laid her head back on Jamie. He was worried about this new development too, their kids were so clingy right now, brushing a hand over her back. Sighing Eddie walked in picking Chris up sitting on the couch with him on her lap laying her head on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie rubbed Bree's side until she began to fall asleep. "She's not ready to be home...she's still got so much pain."

"Your right I'm going to give her something if she wakes up. Worst case we'll take her back," Eddie held Chris right rocking him.

Eddie rocked Chris until he fell asleep then laid both kids together.

"I know, what are we going to do honey?" Eddie asked. "What are we going to do."Jamie wish he could answer but Eddie jumped up rushing to the bathroom getting sick. Jamie sighed and kicked his legs back, they were in deep.

Eddie didn't reappear for several minutes sitting on the floor making sure she felt better rubbing her belly. She returned fifteen minutes later, "Jamie we need to talk."

"Sure what's wrong Eddie," Jamie looped an arm around leading her to the couch so they could talk comfortably.

"I'm worried," she sighed. "Chris is so sensitive and Bree...I'm scared, can we do this?"

Sighing Jamie nuzzled Eddie holding her tight letting their bodies press together. "We don't have a choice Eddie but yea I know we can we do have to tell the kids soon though."

"I'm scared this time, Jamie, I don't know why. I had Bree alone and this time I have you with me and I'm scared."

"Eddie you aren't alone, talk to me why do you think your scared? Is it that Bree and Chris won't be okay with the news because you carried and had two beautiful kids. I'm here, dad, Danny and pop."

"I know I know just hold me.." Jamie rested his head against hers holding Eddie close both quietly deep in thought worried about their two kids and their soon to be baby.


	5. Chapter 5

With her leg healing Bree was forced to stay home for a few weeks giving Eddie some company while Jamie and Jamie kept the secret of her pregnancy, but the sickness and fatigue were getting to Eddie. A week after Bree came home, Chris had class and Eddie had no energy.

"Mommy? Mommy are you okay?" Bree looked into the kitchen after Eddie disappeared for a few minutes worried.

"I'm fine honey," Eddie replied. "I'm going to come back in a minute."Eddie's stomach turned again forcing her to get sick in the garbage. Gripping the counter with a small groan she reached for the cell phone she left dialing Jamie on duty.

"Hey, honey, how are you doing?"

" ugh I feel horrible Jamie just got sick again...when does your tour end?" Eddie made it across the room sitting at their kitchen table while she talked to him.

"I'm done at 3, you need to see the doctor?" Jamie asked.

"No but can you take Chris to his class I'm barely able to get up let alone drive..." Eddie sighed, Chris had been looking forward to starting.

"Okay, honey, have him ready I'lll be home to help. Try to rest in between."

Eddie took a deep breath feeling sick again. "Thanks be safe Jamie lone you."

"Love you," Jamie replied. "i'm on my way."After hanging up Eddie ran to the garbage again getting sick one more time. Once her stomach felt better Eddie joined Bree on the couch.

"Chris, come here buddy, Eddie called her son. "Get your dance bag, Daddy is going to take you. Mommy's got an upset belly."

Chris' face beamed happier then ever wanting special time with his daddy. "Okay mommy..." He ran upstairs more excited about taking class.

Jamie pulled up to the house smiling "Come on buddy,"

"Bye mommy bye Bree..." Chris slipped out taking his father's hand walking out to the car was the only father at the dance center making him feel out of place.

Chris hurried inside to stretch while Jamie took a seat ignoring the mom's stealing glances at him smiling at the handsome young man. Jamie stood by the window, "Oh you are Chris' father. He's a very good little dancer."

Jamie forced a smile, "thank you ma'am he really enjoys dancing especially like his sister," he looked back amazed at how good his son was.

"Where is your pretty little girl, and we haven't seen your wife either..." And so it began.

"Eddie isn't feeling to good and unfortunately Bree hurt her leg badly so she needs to stay off it for awhile but once it heals she'll be back," Jamie answered quickly turning his attention to Chris.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the nosy lady replied. He hated this kind of stuff.

Only nodding his head Jamie looked back at Chris watching him smiling seeing how good his boy was and how much fun he was having.

"Daddy watch!" Chris called during free dance.

"Wow buddy your really good," Jamie smiled watching his son.

"Can we get ice cream after?" Chris asked in break. "and bring one back for Mommy and Bree?

Jamie smiled rubbing Chris' hair, "Sure buddy I'm sure they'd like that, we'll even get extra sprinkles for them. You were really good out there you like dancing huh..."

"it's hard, it's not girl stuff it's really hard."Jamie was starting to see how much work dancing really was. "Yeah it is but if you like it then keep doing it okay buddy? Don't listen to anyone else you do what you love."

Chris smiled, "I want to do a duet with grandpa Henry!"

"You can ask him grandpa Henry is a great dancer and singer," Jamie said softly.

"I know Grandpa said it" Chris held Jamie's hand "dancing around in circles burns my feet."

Laughing Jamie caught him pulling Chris close holding him tight. "Rest buddy you have to go back in for a little more. Have fun okay?"

Chris slipped out of class, eyes beaming happily as he grabbed some water. "I love dance class daddy!"

"I can see that,' Jamie smiled and picked him up. "You want to get pizza?"

"Yes please.." Chris grabbed his bag still holding the water bottle slipping out to the car smiling.

"Chris, what do you like most about dances?"

The small boy didn't hesitate, "I love learning new moves it's really fun and makes me feel happy when I'm dancing. "

"and you don't' feel happy when you play t ball or catch with me."

"I do daddy when I play with you not with the other kids. I like when we get to play together just us.." Chris reached to hold his hand.

"Maybe we do that more often...would you want to wear a frilly tutu like Bree when you dance?"

"No thanks daddy they make me itch... " Chris allowed Jamie to take the bag putting it in the trunk, and climbed in his seat. "Daddy will you come to class more?"

"I can come a little more, yes," Jamie replied. "Mommy's belly is sick and Bree needs mommy."

Chris beamed kicking his legs in the seat while Jamie drove to the pizzeria. "I love you daddy..why is mommy's tummy sick?"

"She's tired," Jamie replied. He couldn't try to explain that eddie was having a baby, not yet.

"But why Daddy? Why is mommy so tired," Chris pressed.

Jamie sighed, "We'll find out tomorrow when Mommy see the doctor, tonight let's be a big helper okay?"

"I am daddy I'm a big boy.." Chris pointed at his chest slowly looking out the window as they pulled in. He unbuckled the belt waiting until Jamie pulled the door open to hop down.

"Good, let's see what Mommy and Bree need us to do." Jamie took Chris by the hand and went inside. Eddie was laying on the couch Bree sitting up coloring with her leg elevated. "Hi daddy Chris how was dance class today?"

"It was a lot of fun," Chris replied. "They missed you. What color are you doing? What book?"

Bree sighed, she missed dancing a lot too. "Our favorite one do you want to color with me? We can share the 64 pack of crayons."

"Okay, Daddy, can you help us?" Chris asked. "Bree has to go to the floor to share with me." Smiling Jamie went around helping Bree move to the floor resting her leg on a,pillow. Once the kids were settled he sat on the couch next to eddie kissing her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I feel so sick, Jamie. I don't...can you have Dad or Danny watch the kids, you and I need a serious adult talk."

"Yeah sure I'll call my dad.." Jamie worried as he took his cell out dialing Frank's number. Of course Frank couldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with his grandkids, promising to be over in a few

minutes.

When Frank arrived, Eddie took Jamie to the bedrom. She was already in tears thinking about what she had to say to him."What's wrong Eddie? What's you need to talk about that was this important," Jamie worried.

"I can't..." she sobbed. "I can't do it, I can't..." Her breath was coming in hitching sobs. Her entire body shook and she buried her face in her hands."

Jamie quickly crossed the room pulling Eddie into his arms protectively and comfortingly rocking her. "Eddie what is it? I know you can do it you've been through this twice before."

"i can't with Bree and Chris and you're working so hard. I'm so sick already I can't do and I don't' know if I want to do it. We agreed to stop at two, we said it..." Eddie was having a complete meltdown.

Sighing quietly Jamie rocked Eddie in his arms hushing her gently. "Relax Eddie take deep breaths. I know we said that but look at how lucky we are to be having a third. You're just scared and emotional but you can do it, you're strong and I'll be here to help."

"I don't' want to do this Jamie," Eddie sobbed. "I don't want to do this."

"Eddie listen to me you have to calm down and talk to me. Hey look at me," Jamie cupped her cheeks so their eyes met. "I know your sick and I'm going to do whatever to help you feel better."

"Eddie you've done a great job with Bree and Chris they're good kids, respectful and you won't be by yourself okay?"

Jamie took her hands, "Eddie i do hear you now hear me you are not alone in this okay? It'll be fine.." He pulled her close holding her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday approached quickly gathering the entire family around Frank and Henry's dinning room table for their weekly dinner all together. Eddie still wasn't feeling good though the morning sickness subsided at times only to come back. They knew with her feeling I'll it was time to tell the family.

Jamie told Frank he wanted to talk to him and Henry after supper, with Eddie battling her demons with this pregnancy he needed their prayer food was passed and conversations started up. "No sergeant Gornley was a no go either.." Danny griped.

"Well, keep at it, Danny, you are the best," Eddie praised. "Next to my Jamie of course."

Danny gave his little brother a slight smirk, "You know I hate to admit it but Jamie has some skills too must have learned that from his big brother."

"And he gave you some too," Eddie replied feeling her stomach tumble.

Chris looked up from his meat catching the look on his mom's face. "Mommy are you okay?"

"Yeah, Chris, can you pass that water down to Mommy please?"

Chris had to lean forward taking the water from Sean passing it to her worried. "When are you getting your gold shield kid?"

"Ask the big man I passed the test a year ago," Jamie replied.

Frank poked his meat looking up between his boys. "Not my call when there's an opening Jamie will be recommended like everyone else. Pass the potatoes please.."

"Bull," Eddie replied. "Her pregnancy making her vocal. "You push him down, admit it."

All eyes fell in her as the table got quiet everyone staring at Eddie. "No that isn't my call Eddie as it wasn't pops call.." He looked down at the meat again.

"No, it is your call if you don't sign on the line!"

Jamie reached for Eddie's arm, "its fine don't do this here Eddie. "

"Why not? Why not, we are in bills up to our ears because he won't promote you for fear it'll look like favoritism so you're stuck on patrol getting paid peanuts because of it," Eddie retorted.

"You're having trouble keeping up with the bills? Why didn't you tell us Jamie we could have helped," Henry spoke softly not surprised though.

"I'm sorry, I cant' sit here anymore." Eddie got up and took off upstairs. Sighing quietly Jamie out his napkin on the table excusing himself to follow Eddie upstairs. Frank watched quietly giving them a few minutes before he went up too, finding them in Jamie's old bedroom sitting together on the bed.

Jamie's arm looped around Eddie in an attempt to comfort her knowing she didn't mean what she said. "Eddie look at me honey I know you're scared but everything will be okay. I'll talk to Sarg see if I can't give him an extra hand now and then." Eddie laid her head against his the crook his shoulder sighing.

Knocking gently not wanting to intrude on the conversation especially after Eddie's outbursts Frank cleared his throat. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," he said eyes glued to Eddie.

"I'm sorry how I spoke to you it was out of line but I mean what I said about Jamie being held back because of his last name. He's a great cop one of the best with a lot of untapped skills and it isn't fair he can't get promoted.." Eddie leaned up bravely marching eyes with her father in law and boss.

Giving her a soft smile Frank sat on the bed in front of her. "I agree with you it isn't fair but it is beyond my control you can trust me. "

Eddie and Jamie smiled exchanging a nod of silent agreement that it was the perfect time to tell them. "We were going to tell you and pop later but maybe now is a good time. Eddie's outburst isn't … You know Eddie doesn't normally talk like that."

"You don't have to say anything son I understand.." Frank began to shake the apologize off.

"Dad, we're having another baby.." Frank paused, even if he wanted to say something his voice failed at the attempt. Instead he leaned forward pulling both of them into his arms with tears starting to sting.

"Congratulations to both of you another beautiful baby on the way," frank croaked joyfully at having another grandchild.

"Thanks dad, we are going to tell everyone together. Eddie's worried with three kids.." Jamie wasn't looking for a handout especially from his father.

"There is enough love to go around always."

Jamie nodded, turning to Eddie. "You want a few more minutes before we go back down?"

"yes" she felt embarrassed now and exposed.

Smiling, Jamie hugged her tight, "They understand Linda said the exact same thing once."

"but I don't understand," Eddie sighed. " Honest i don't."

"The Reagan name is an honorable one among the department because it goes back many years. As top cop if dad promotes me it'll look like he's favoring his kids over others."

"you are smarter and better than they are..." Eddie sighed. "If it was another department

Jamie smiled, "I'd probably be your boss but I love the NYPD. I'm going to do whatever it takes to provide for you guys trust me okay?"

"It's not money, Jamie. It's my time, it's how I feel inside that had me upset." Eddie confessed. " I barely have time for the two I have._

"If I were home more would that help? You did a great job with them Eddie like you will with this one but if you need help," Jamie paused.

"No, we agreed until the kids were older I'd run the house and you make the money. We agreed."

He moved closer, "I know but things change and that's okay. We don't have to decide now let's go tell the family, enjoy dinner then we can talk about it."

Eddie nodded and went downstairs with Jamie's hand in hers. As they sat Henry smiled from his end of the table giving Eddie comfort. "So Eddie and I were talking and thought now would be a good time to announce the news... we're going to be adding a new member to the family."

"I thought so," Linda smiled. "I thought you were pregnant, congratulations."Henry raised a glass grinning while Jack and Sean cheered at having a new cousin.

"Mommy, when is the baby going to be here," Bree asked.

"Not until Christmas time honey," Eddie answered.

Bree smiled and Chris bragged, " Good it's not coming near my birthday!"

Laughing, Jamie rubbed his son's hair turning to meet Eddie's eyes reassuring her everything would be okay. They would figure out how to help Eddie manage the house while juggling the kid's schedule.

Dinner finished, conversations going back to normal. Eddie went back to the living room resting with Linda while Jamie helped clean up. "Jamie," Frank pulled his son aside with Henry. "Son, I talked to Pop and we understand with Bree's medical bills and Chris' dance that you might be having cash flow problems so...anything you need, rent, power, anything...you let me know."

"Thanks dad I really appreciate the offer but I'll figure out how to help Eddie and make sure we have money for everything. I'm going to talk with Renzulli see if I can take night shifts more to help Eddie during the day."

"That's not a good idea, Eddie will need you at night too and she might worry. I can held Eddie," Henry offered.

Jamie didn't think about that, sighing as he put the dish back in the soapy water. "There has to be a way, how did you and mom and grandma do it?"

"We didn't marry an Eddie," Frank replied. "She's used to working and being alone but now she's...home it's hard for her."

"And I'm trying to make it easier on her but I don't know how. She didn't have to stay home we could have both alternated and it helps having two paychecks. She s a detective and the added money helps pay the rent."

"I know but Eddie is big on the mother thing...and now with a new baby..." Henry sighed. "Let us help."

The offer was tempting but Jamie didn't feel right. "I'll talk to Eddie and let you know if we do need help unless you can get me an 8-4 tour."

"I can arrange that yeah," Frank smiled. "Anything else."

"Extra pay for patrol officers," Jamie grinned turning back to grab more plates only half joking.

"I wish I could do that," Frank replied. "Take your family home Bree and Eddie are sound asleep."

Jamie wiped his hands on the towel nodding as he walked past his father and Grandpa to the living room. "I got you honey, Chris say bye to everyone," Jamie whispered lifting Eddie first then Bree.

"Daddy, I'm going to be a big sister again?" Bree asked as she snuggled into him half asleep.

"Yeah honey you will be a big sister again soon and you're going to a great big sister like you are with Chris Jamie carried his girls out to the car setting Eddie in able to shift Bree to buckle his wife before putting his daughter in.

The drive was quiet, both kids and Eddie were asleep. She woke up halfway home and helped Jamie carry the kids. They put the kids to bed, tucking the covers around them and kissing their heads before changing and meeting in bed."It's going to be okay, Jamie. I'm sorry I freaked on you...it's going to be just fine."

Jamie only cradled his wife, kissing the side of her head. "I love you Eddie whatever you want me to do to help I will. It'll be okay, everything will be okay.."


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping their promise Frank and Henry arrived just as the family was eating breakfast Jamie cooked to give Eddie a break. Chris and Bree jumped down from their chairs, Bree hobbling to hug their grandpa and great grandpa. "Hey dad, pop you hungry I could make you some eggs and there's coffee in the pot still hot."

"Thanks son we are before coming over. Thought I'd take Chris to school in grandpa's special car if he wants to.." Chris rounded his eyes excited that he was getting to ride with grandpa in the most important car going back to the table to finish eating.

Henry smiled, "and I'll keep my two girls company how does that sound Bree? " He looped an arm around her shoulder helping Bree back to the table, elevating her foot as the doctor ordered. She had some time before allowing weight forcing her to stay home and do schoolwork there.

"Thanks I'm going to bring Eddie breakfast then head to work." Jamie picked up the plate he made for Eddie with two eggs, cooked toast but not burnt, two blueberry pancakes and a cup of orange juice taking it to Eddie. This morning was a bad one for Eddie waking up with a sick stomach

"just toast and jam but you need to eat honey" Jamie sighed. "Go on."

Eddie took the plate smiling at him, "you'll be careful wont you Jamie? Who are you riding with?" Jamie's last partner after Eddie was promoted several weeks ago leaving Jamie with different partners.

"Manus," Jamie replied. "He's a vet, on his way out."

"Good," Eddie felt better knowing Jamie would be riding with someone who would watch his back. "Be careful Jamie I love you."

"I love you." Jamie kissed her head softly and cuddle her s minute. "Rest, I'll call."

Grabbing his bag from the chair Jamie gave one more smile before leaving arriving early. Instead of dressing he went to Renzulli's office knocking gently. "Hey boss got a second?"

"For you? Two..." Renzulli replied. "What's up?"

Jamie grinned taking a seat across from the desk. "I have a favor to ask you. Are there any sergeant positions opening up soon?"

"Well you took your exams and acrd them...within the year I'd say yes...here."

"What would I need to do Sarg? " Jamie saw the quizzical look on his training officer's face surprised Jamie would bring up the subject of a promotion.

"Keep working hard, keep your record clean and I'll make sure you are on the list."

Jamie sighed that's all he's been doing since starting on the job. "Thanks Sarg I really appreciate it. I'll see you at roll call."

"Kid," Renzulli called. "You in trouble?"

"Financially flushed Sarg two kids Bree hurt her leg and we're expecting a third plus bills and dance class for both which we don't want to take away from them because they love it," Jamie sighed.

"Congratulations, let me know if I can help any other way, all right."

Promising he would Jamie went to get changed sitting a few minutes thinking how he could be there to help and pay the bills.

During roll call Jamie's mind was elsewhere hardly noticing if his partner was even there. "Roll call dismissed..."Jamie got in the car with his partner and hit the picked the older man's brain about paid details.

"A lot of guys do that to make a few extra bucks just be careful who you choose. I had a buddy who caught of some bad stuff," he told jamie.

"My family needs more money, I have a new bbay coming, my wife is super stressed...she's not that type and she got herself so worked up I'm sworried for her."

The older man bit his lip looking over at Jamie thoughtfully. "You know I heard some diplomat is coming in from italy with his daughter. Bet he'd pay you to keep her safe."

Jamie thought..."I'll speak to Sarge about it and apply for that, thanks for the idea. I need to take the stress off my wife."

Back af home eddie rested most of the day on the couch where they ate lunch together, Henry telling her stories about her parents. By three thirty Chris walked in. "Mommy? "

"Hey, Buddy," Eddie greeted with a big smile. "Come give hugs."

Chris dropped his schoolbag and walked in giving his mommy and sister a hug. "Pop," Chris climbed up on his great grandfather smiling. "Mommy who is taking me to dance?"

"Mommy," Eddie replied. "Go get you dance bag, I will take you."

"Eddie I worry about you driving. Jamie should be home soon I'll take Chris to his class," Henry offered quickly.

"You want to take Chris to dance."

Henry smiled, "He's still my great grand child and if this is what he likes then I say go for it. Life is to short to worry."

Eddie smiled, "Thanks so much for this...I do need to rest and do school work with Bree."

"That's what I'm here for. Chris pop is taking you to dance today." Henry took his great grandson's hand beaming at the bright smile on Chris'' face walking out tonight, Edie watching with her own smile. .

The class was crowded when they got there "so this is the place huh?" There were so many girls Henry observed.

"Yeah pop i love it " Chris set his bag down ready to get water when his teacher clapped for everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement in two months we will be participating in a very large competition."

Chris's eyes lifted and he smiled, "all of us."

"Each person will have a part some of you will do an individual routine others will be part of a small group.."Chris sat back, he wanted a solo badly. "So today I will show a routine go home and practice because tomorrow you will show me.."

Chris paid attention and tapped his started with stretching and warm ups before the teacher showed them to routine in small parts. Henry watched surprised to see how good Chris was.

He was amazing. His taps were clear, his legs were straight, feet pointed, he did a great job. Henry was proud. The teacher too was impressed keeping an eye on him. By the time they got home Jamie too was getting in.

"I"m so proud of you Bree," Eddie smiled. "You did a great job today."

Henry and Chris burst through the door, Chris jumping into his daddy's arms. "Daddy guess what."

"You swallowed a mouse?" Jamie asked teasing his son as he hugged him tightly.

"Eeew daddy you're so silly," Chris made a face laughing. "There's a completion at dance our teacher told us today."

"Oh, a competition? "Jamie asked. "Where? When is it?"

Chris scrunched his face, "we have to show the routine and she tells us if we can do a solo! We have to practice then in mo re weeks is the competition. Not everyone gets the solo only some if teacher likes you a lot."

"Do you want the solo Chris?" Eddie asked watching Bree's face fall.

"Yes mommy more then anything. I'm going upstairs to practice " Chris slid off Jamie's lap starting upstairs,determined to get the part no matter how much he had to practice at home.


	8. Chapter 8

Bree watched her brother go upstairs to his room so he could practice the routine determined to get this solo. She pressed her lips together turning back to her parents and great grandfather, "mommy can you help me upstairs I'm tired." Holding on tight so her weight wouldn't push down on her leg Bree let Eddie carry her once they got to the steps.

"Are you okay Bree? Do you want mommy to bring up anything," Eddie asked settling her daughter on the bed.

"No thanks mommy I'm okay just tired." Bree smiled reaching both arms out for a hug. "Love you mommy. Will you or daddy drop my homework off at school tomorrow so Miss Judy could check it? I think I did good."

Smiling Eddie brushed a loose piece of hair behind her daughter's ear, "sure baby one of us will I promise. We're right downstairs if you need." She kissed her daughter's head leaving the door open to hear if Bree yelled down for anything. Alone in her room Bree settled against the pillows turning on her tv looking for a show to watch.

Music floated from down the hall where Chris' bedroom was located a song similar to one from the routine. Bree sighed turning her volume up still able to hear the beat with both doors open. "Turn it down Chris," she yelled grunting at no response from her brother.

"Chris!" Bree pushed off the bed even though she wasn't supposed to holding on to find her balance. She took a step full weight on her bad leg collapsing as it gave out not ready to be walked on yet causing the little girl to cry out. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Hearing a thump from upstairs through music and a television show Eddie, Jamie and Henry ran upstairs Jamie in lead. He entered the bedroom seeing his little girl on the floor eyes rounded spooked but not hurt. "Baby what happened Bree," Jamie went quickly to his daughter's side lifting her off the floor and back on the bed carefully.

"I tried to get up so I can tell Chris to lower the music I'm trying to watch tv and don't want to hear that.."

Eddie sat on the bed too looking up at Jamie quietly settling her daughter, putting two pillows underneath the injured leg. "Jamie will you please ask Chris to lower the music and maybe should call Linda to check on her leg."

"I'll call," Henry offered stepping out into the hallway dialing before any of them could protest.

Linda arrived very quickly to check on Bree, Eddie knew that her daughter was not hurt, at least not physically."I'm sorry mommy I just wanted to tell him to lower it," Bree cried afraid she was in trouble especially when her aunt Linda came in. "My leg is fine it doesn't hurt "

"Let's just check and see, honey," Linda replied. "Sometimes big boos don't hurt. You aks Mommy and Daddy."

Eddie brushed her daughter's hair turning to the door not able to watch Lind a check on her. Standing just outside Chris and Jamie, chris eyes on hers. "Bree are you okay?"

"Yes, you were playing the music too loud. It snot nice to do that!" Bree scolded.

"That wasn't music Bree it was dance so i can practice," Chris slumped his shoulders sadly.

"Well it was too loud" she replied. "Ow, ow that hurt!"

"Sorry," Linda said softly continued to gently check her leg. "Everything seems okay just tender. You could get her an intercom or something if she needs,something."

"We'll get her the Barbie phone..." Jamie replied. "She can call Eddie or me from that. Chris, you okay buddy?"

Chris hugged his father's leg feeling bad his sister got hurt again. Jamie lifted the boy up carrying him to the bed seeing more to this. "Bree is it just the music or is it because Chris was practicing."

"It was bothering me," Bree insisted. "Im tired, I wanna go to sleep. "

Jamie looked down smiling gently locking eyes with her. "Bree," he insisted softly.

wanna go too sleep!" she shouted at him. "I want Mommy "

Eddie stepped in sitting down next to jamie taking Bree in her arms rocking her. "Mommy is here Bree lay down on me it's okay," she looked at Jamie silently mouthing I got this.

Jamie took Chris to his room, "Come on now, show Daddy how well you dance."Chris started showing him the routine almost flawlessly but his mind was elsewhere. He sighed setting on the bed turning the radio off.

"You did a really good job buddy!" Jamie smiled. "One more time. then how about we go and get you some new tap shoes, shiny ones."

"Tonight? Daddy did I make Bree fall down and get hurt? I hate seeing Bree hurt and mad. I love Bree so much," Chris climbed into his daddy's lap.

"No, you did nothing wrong," Jamie assured him. "Bree made a bad choice not to call Mommy or Daddy to ask you about your music. I know you love her, you would not hurt her." Jamie gave him a soft kiss.

Chris looked up with wet rounded blue eyes that made jamie's heart break. "She is mad because she can't dance. If I dance Bree is going to be madder."

"No, Bree will be so proud, you have to dance...You have to dance for Bree and me and Mommy, but most of all you have to dance for you!"

A little sniffle followed wiping at his eyes nodding. "Can I try again daddy I can't get this one part and I really want the solo."

"Okay, go for it...if you are having trouble we'll ask Pop to help." Chris slid off starting off with his front leg crossed over the back, head down and hands folded. He looked up following the steps his teacher showed them.

Jamie smiled, his sone was good at this and he was focused and had a goal. Any parents then stopping Chris took a glass of water and went over his routine one final time before bed. "Daddy will you and mommy and Bree be there tomorrow? "

"One of us will be for sure," Jamie replied " Definitely."

Chris disappeared into the bathroom changing and brushing his teeth. He climbed into bed thoughtfully, "I don't want mommy to feel bad cause her tummy is sick. Can you come daddy?"

"I will try very hard,"Jamie promised. " I want to see you dance."

"Promise?" Chris' eyes twinkled full of hope that if his daddy came he may feel more confident.

"Promise" Jamie said and gave him a big hug. With that promise Chris settled into bed closing his eyes thinking of the audition tomorrow. Jamie stayed until his son fell asleep smiling. He leaned over kissing the boy's forehead gently and crossed the room leaving the door open.

Jamie and Eddie met in the hallway exchanging a smile. "I'll meet you in the bedroom want to say night to Bree." He stepped into their daughter's quiet bedroom quietly walking to the bed where Bree was fast asleep. "Love you," Jamie whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead before going to the main bedroom.

Eddie was waiting for Jamie when he finished with Bree sitting up. How is he doing?"

Jamie smiled climbing into bed waiting until Eddie moved closer to wrap his arms around her hands resting on her belly. "He's really good Eddie think he has a good shot."

"me too and he is really so happy you and Pop are taking to it so we'll."

"He's my son Eddie...it makes him so happy I can't take that away from him.." Jamie admitted laying back holding his wife.

"No but I know your prefer little league or something more boy."

Sighing lightly Jamie nodded, "its what we did as kids none of thought to try dance or ballet actually Erin didn't either. But I've seen our son's face when he dances.."

"and that is something" Eddie smiled. "Maybe this one is the Tom boy"

He laughed gently rubbing circles over her belly, "you think we're having another girl?"

"Yeah I feel like I did with Bree, definitely a girl," Eddie nodded one hundred percent sure.

"Well long as she's healthy I don't care what she chooses to like but she and Bree won't be dating until they're 35," Jamie grinned softly.

Eddie laughed "My daddy said that same thing, look at now."

Jamie kissed her cheek, "yeah look at you now married with two kids, one on the way and a successful homicides Detective." He cradled her close smiling brightly to settle in for a good night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris woke up the following morning earlier for a Saturday morning. Today was the rehearsal at four and butterflies took over his stomach. Throwing the covers back Chris got up listening for a second hearing only silence from his parents and sister's room. Not wanting to wake them he quietly warmed up going over the routine in his head. Once he felt loose Chris went over the steps minus music with light touches to the floor.

The house was so quiet that when Jamie's phone rang from his bedside table even Chris jumped startled. Half asleep Jamie rolled over fumbling his hand around searching for the annoying ringing object until he found it. "Reagan.."

"Hey sorry to call on your day off Reagan but I'm in a little bit of a jam and was wondering you could help me out. A few guys called in sick so I need bodies until the afternoon.."

Jamie groaned opening his eyes to glance the clock finding it was six in the morning. "Okay Sarg I can be there no problem. I have Chris' dance audition today at five need to be clocked so I can make it, I promised him."

"No problem kid I won't let you miss it if I have to drive you myself. Thanks Jamie you're doing me a real big favor. Tell Eddie I'm sorry for having to ask.." Before Jamie could suggest he not mention it Renzulli hung up. Sighing Jamie ended the call finding Eddie's blue eyes watching him expectantly.

"Sarg needs bodies guys have called in sick so he needs help just until the afternoon. I'll call pop ask him to come over until I can get back. Chris is going to be nervous so I'll call him on meal.." Eddie grabbed Jamie's shoulders as he cluttered on.

Their eyes locked as Eddie moved her hands into his, "promise you won't miss his audition.."

Giving her a smile Jamie cupped Eddie under her chin leaning in and kissed her gently letting their lips linger a bit longer. When they pulled apart his blue eyes met hers again, "promise. Let me shower real quick." Jamie got up hurrying into the bathroom showering fast throwing on the first thing he found. Securing his gun and shield on his waist Jamie stopped by the bed for one more kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too.." Eddie sighed watching him disappear out the door, down their steps and out the front door closing it with a gentle thud. Fighting the urge to stay in bed, her stomach turned again as she thought about it Eddie got up checking on the kids. Bree was fast asleep still the phone not bothering her a bit. Smiling Eddie continued down the hall to Chris'' room.

Eddie found Chris tapping on his bed so that he didn't make any noise. "Chris, what ware you doing honey?"

For the second time morning Chris jumped looking up face full of guilt. "Practicing mommy for the dance today. I didn't want to wake up so I be quiet."

"Well, go on downstairs you can practice once more for Mommy after breakfast." Eddie planned to make his favorite pancakes on such a special day.

"Okay mommy.." Chris obediently slid off the bed stopping to hug her legs. "Mommy is your tummy still bad?"

"Yes, it's a little upset, but not too bad," Eddie smiled. "Do you want eggs or pancakes?"

"Can I have pancakes please mommy," Chris danced a little around taking her hand so they can go down together. "I help you. Mommy I love you.."

"You go practice your dance, honey," Eddie encouraged. "Pop will take you to dancing class."The little boy smiled dancing around in circles until he landed on his bed bursting out laughing.

Shaking her head at her silly three year old Eddie went slowly downstairs to make breakfast. She started taking out ingredients grabbing the counter feeling her stomach managed to make the breakfast and go up to get Bree and bring her down. She was angry and brooding still.

Chris bounced downstairs sliding into his chair smiling across the table. "Morning Bree."

Bree didn't reply, she held onto Eddie and sighed

"Bree your brother said good morning you hurt your leg not your mouth. It isn't his fault you can't dance okay," Eddie sighed too having enough of this.

"Morning," Bree replied. "My throat does hurt Mommy." Bree complained. "Real bad."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Bree studying her to see if she was fibbing. "Then I guess you should stay in bed and not see your friends today."

Bree nodded "Yes Mommy," Bree didn't even argue. Setting the plates down Eddie quickly felt her daughter's head. "Finish your breakfast then mommy will tuck you in again."

Bree nodded, " Mommy, will you stay and hold me?"

"Of course I will Bree.." Eddie smiled. She went back to the stove making herself breakfast, eggs thick and pancakes.

At work Jamie grunted trying to escort a perp to the car forced to stop when the young man dropped every few steps nearly sending Jamie tripping over him. "Get up.."

Renzulli and Jamie pulled the perp to his feet and dragged him to hold. "What time for you have to go to the ballet there Harvard?"

The perp snickered under his breath amused the cop was going to ballet. "Hey shut up..it starts at five Sarg." Jamie sighed shoving the still handcuffed man into a cell. "Thanks for the time Sarg I need it. I was talking to my partner and he mentioned some ambassador is coming."

Yes, I have your name down already...I'm hoping that it takes. Now tell me abotut Chris...how's he doing?"

Jamie smiled closing the cell door making sure it locked. "He's great Sarg there's this audition to do a solo routine at a competition in a few months. He practiced from the minute he got home after class until he went to bed."

"That's so cute!" Renzulli smiled. "He's a little Fred Aistaire hah?"

"Yeah?" Jamie smiled. "He likes it so much sarg, he really wants this part but he's nervous. Asked me to promise I'll be there."

"I know, I'm glad he does. wish him luck, I'd say break a leg but considering Bree..."

Giving a small nod Jamie sighed checking the time.. 10 "She's mad at not being able to dance and taking it out on him. "

"Shes's kid, that's okay. It's getting late so you better get on the way."

Jamie smiled grateful hurrying to change so he could meet them at the studio. At home Eddie put the kids down for a nap with henry' s help taking one herself. Henry woke Chris up for a light snack them to change

"Is Daddy going to be there?" Chris kept asking. He was nervous and wanted his Daddy."Daddy said he would.." Chris looked around again towards the door hoping to see his daddy walking in.

"Your daddy wouldn't miss it for the world," Henry assured smiling inside hoping Jamie would make it.

Jamie sped with his foot on the floor to get to the studio on time. He couldn't let his little boy down. "Pop!" Chris panicked as the teacher called everyone in to start class.. "where's Daddy, he promised."

Henry took Chris into his arms gently, "I know and your daddy will be here maybe there are a lot of people coming home."

Jamie took a seat next to Henry breathless from rushing to get there studying his boy smiling. "Sorry lot of traffic on the street today. slowed me down ," he whispered watching the class warm up.

"He's really upset, Jamie," Henry replied. "He was nearly crying, kept saying how you promised him. You're a cop, you can't promise."

Jamie sighed, "I know but what else could I tell him pop he's 3 he doesn't understand. I got called in unexpectedly too." He shifted for a better view watching other kids go up trying to catch Chris' eyes letting his son he made it. .

"Never use the word promise, Jamie. Not ever, that he does understand." Henry warned. Finally Chris was called up to do his dance. He looked out at the crowd...

His eyes rounded spotting his daddy sitting on a bench with his great grandpa, smile widening happily. Forgetting where he was Chris waved then stepped up taking a deep breath and starting.


	10. Chapter 10

It would be several days before they found out who was given the solo, very long days for a three year old. The day after his first audition was Sunday, attending church in the morning then meeting for a family dinner."But I want to know, it's not fair," Chris whined. "I did the best, I know I did."

"I know you did but your teacher has to look at everyone from class to be fair. Come on go say hi to everyone hugs and kisses Chris.." Jamie ushered his son inside carrying Bree.

"It's okay, that teacher should know when she has talent," Henry laughed. "None of the waiting business."

Jamie silently nodded towards Frank silently telling Chris to finish saying hello sighing. "He has to learn not everything comes when he wants pop."

"He's three, even you, my dear genius grandson, didn't know that at three either,"' Henry replied. "Go show Grandpa and Uncle Danny the dance you did, you were amazing if I do say so."

Jamie smiled, "No but this will teach him. " Danny was in the living room with Bree and his boys, Frank in his favorite chair.

Chris was now on frank's lap as Eddie helped Henry and Linda get things ready for dinner. "I danced my very best!" he told Frank and Daddy. Bree rolled her eyes, "You aren't even that good."

"I'm sure you did little buddy that's what matters. " Danny smiled at his nephew's enthusiasm still not a hundred percent on the dancing part.

Chris made a face at Bree, "I am too good, you're mean!"

Frank picked Chris up turning him around, "enough of that you two. Bree Here just because you can't dance doesn't let you say mean things to your brother say sorry."

"No, he's not goo, he's to little to do big dances like the kids really good..." Bree replied. "I' want Mommy."

"I'll call her but you can't use mommy whenever you get in trouble you have to learn. He's your brother and.. " Danny finished the sentence "family comes first."

"I want my mommy!" Bree insisted again ready to Tell Eddie Danny and Chris had been mean to her.

Frank set Chris in Danny's arms picking Bree up careful of her leg carrying his grand daughter out on the porch to talk. "You tell your grandpa what's bugging you."

"Dancing was for me, that was my fun," Bree complained. "Now Chris does it and everyone thinks he's special"

"He's special because of you.. he wants to be just like his big sister but I understand how you feel Bree. How would you feel if some one said you can't dance because they're dancing?"

Bree shrugged, "But he's a boy he can already do lots not stuff I can't."

"Like what? Here just because your a girl doesn't mean you cant do other things. Your aunt Erin played softball, basketball and soccer, she was good too," Frank smiled.

I'm small like Mommy," Bree replied. "My leg hurts me. Where is Mommy?"

"Yeah but your mommy makes up for that she's fast and smart. Think about what i said your brother wants to be like you but you both have different talents " Frank spoke gently.

Bree nodded and snuggled to her grandpa. She didn't feel well yet and that affected her moods

Frank smiled hugging her quietly watching neighborhood kids play across the street. Inside Jamie walked in the living room to check on Bree."She's out with Dad, Danny told him. "She was quite moody."

Jamie sighed, "Yeah ever since the accident.." He took a swig of beer from the bottle as a cell phone rang. He and Danny both fished for theirs Jamie answering it. "Reagan? Hey Sarg."

Jamie's face broke into a huge smile. "I'm glad thanks so much Sarge."

While he was talking Danny listened eyebrow raised curiously waiting for Jamie to finish. "Good news kid?"

"Yeah got the details unit to give me some bodyguard work.

"A bodyguard work You? Jamie does Eddie know about this?"

"Not yet but we have two kids and one on the way, we need the money._

Heaving a sigh Danny took his brother's arm "listen to me kid talk to Eddie first because what your talking about isn't an easy job. Not that your not a damn good cop but.."

"But nothing Danny," Jamie sighed. *My family needs this. They do."

"I know and they need you alive too kid we all do.." he was about to say something but Henry interrupted calling dinner.

Jamie went inside and saw Bree had attached herself yo Eddie.

He glanced Frank wondering what happened big that conversation would happen after dinner now it was time to eat. Jack pulled Bree' s chair out for offered the blessing, and Eddie helped Chris with his plate. At home, he still used a smaller plate and child size utensils but Frank and Henry didn't like that.

The table grew quiet everyone starting in on their plates of pork cutlets, string beans, carrots and bread. Henry looking up and cleared his throat. "Well off day for this family to be quiet. "

"Lot of things on our minds," Jamie replied. "That's okay."

Frank only looked thin lipped he heard Jamie asked to be placed on the list for a body guard position, very little the commissioner doesn't know. "How's work?"

Finishing his food quietly Jamie shrugged his shoulders not looking up really but in his father's direction. "Work is good you know busy."

"Yes I'm sure and you are taking in a lot of duty."

"Yeah it's important you know.." Jamie looked up this time finding Henry staring between his son and grandson the others curious.

"I know you have a family to support," Henry replied. " you need all the money you can get."

Erin narrowed her eyes looking at her grandfather. "Are we missing something here?"

"Eddie is pregnant and Jamie is strapped."

"We knew that already.. Jamie you know we're here to help you.." Erin looked to her younger brother. Giving a small shake of his head Jamie sighed. "I know Erin thanks just let's finish dinner."

Once everyone was full Danny got to his feet, "I'll clear. " He took his plate, Linda's and the boys carrying them inside to the surprise of every one. Jamie stood too "go rest Eddie put your feet up."

"Chris do you want to sit with Mommy?" She hadn't been spending a whole lot of time with him since her stomach has kept her from taking him to class.

Chris nodded reaching for her hand. Jamie lifted Bree up carrying her to the couch putting her hurt leg up too. "Don't you go anywhere okay Bree?"

"Yes, Daddy," she replied turning over. She wanted her mother's attention too.

He kissed her head smiling watching Eddie with the kids for a minute sighing, then went to help clean up quietly. "Remember we saw that on tv mommy," Bree was asking.

"I remember," Eddie nodded, turning to listen to Chris too.

"This is where she belongs she belongs cuddling and raising our kids. Not getting shot at."

Danny laughed, "I dare you to tell her that kid. I learned a long time ago not to.." Frank smirked knowingly while the coffee began brewing.

"Look at her though, Dad. look at our kids. How happy she is she's glowing."

"But Eddie is a cop too Jamie you can't deny that of her. I agree she's a wonderful mother and wife but that's not all she is and she might understand more then you think.." Frank advised.

I know it's not all she is but I think bits where she's happiest, with our kids." Chris was enjoying his Mommy time.

Eddie managed a conversation both kids were involved in. "Jamie, just be careful if Eddie finds out what your doing from some one else she won't be happy."

"I know.." Jamie sighed watching Eddie with a smile. He went over sitting behind them placing his arms on her shoulders.

"they are pretty tired maybe we should go" she suggested.

Giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze Jamie nodded, going to tell his father. "Dad the kids are beat think we're going to head home."

"Sure thing," Frank replied. " I'll help you get Bree in the car.

"Thanks dad.. later Danny have fun with the dishes.." smirking Jamie walked out picking Chris up. "Okay come on little guy.."

When they got home, the light on the phone was blinking with a went to play the message while Jamie helped the kids get ready for bed."Mrs. Reagan, this is Miss Terry from dancing school. We would like to have Chris tomorrow at 3 for a call back audition for his solo."

"Jamie bring Chris back down for a second," Eddie smiled brightly wanting Chris to hear the message for himself.

Jamie carried a half dressed Chris down stairs, "What is it Eddie?"

"Chris has a message on the machine. " she smiled playing the message over again for them.

yay! mommy yay! Daddy!" Chris jumped up and down excitedly.

Jamie and Eddie both hugged him tightly. "Congrats buddy thats great you keep going," Jamie smiled.

"can I practice once more before bed, Daddy!"

"Of course buddy let's finish getting dressed though. We're proud of you Chris," Jamie lifted his son up carrying him up to finish getting ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Overnight Jamie decided they would have breakfast in bed together not having to go in until one meeting the ambassador and his daughter. Chris' school was having a half day so Jamie excused didn't want to get up to cook nor have Eddie do it. He placed and Uber eats order with McDonald's and had it delivered

Setting up on his arm Jamie kissed Eddie's head tenderly holding her listening to the empty house. He smiled grateful for their little family lost in his thoughts to see Eddie open her eyes.

She smiled and leaned up for a warm kiss."Hey how'd you sleep," Jamie leaned down meeting her halfway.

"Great once I got there," Eddie replied. "Chris was dancing when he thought we were sleeping."

Jamie chuckled, "he's so excited though. Who knows Eddie he loves it..." He kissed her cheek letting her turn so they faced each other.

The food arrived and Eddie smiled, Mcgriddle!"

"Let me get the kids it's a breakfast in bed day." He left the food on the table they kept stored and went to wake the kids up. "Have a surprise for you guys.." Holding Bree and Chris both giggling Jamie walked back to the main bedroom as Eddie unpacked the food.

"McDonald's! Thank you daddy!" Smiling Jamie set the kids down making sure Bree's leg was elevated before sitting back to eat breakfast with his family.

Jamie rang the doorbell to a white two storied house with porch and balcony along the second floor. He was nervous as the door opened.

Jamie looked around while he waited No giving the gold chandelier and glass figurines following them to the living room.

"Officer Reagan," the ambassador greeted. "Welcome."

Jamie smiled a professional smile extending his hand "nice to meet you too sir."

The two men sat down and began to discuss the security measures for Meita, the ambassador's daughter.

Just as they started, Meita walked in talk muscular, skinny but fit her long wavy thick brown hair falling over a white cropped top. She kissed her father turning to Jam ie voice heavy with accent.

She was probably one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, second only to his Eddie.

"Cia you must be officer Reagan yes?" She smiled, Brown eyes twinkling at him.

"Yes ma'am I'll be helping you during your visit," Jamie answered. The ambassador waved a hand for them to sit again.

They went through the long and busy schedule for the two week visit. "Of course you'll be on call 24/7." Jamie's heart sank.

Meita gave him a smile catching his hesitation, "is this problem Mr Reagan? Do you have family at home?"

"have a five year old little girl with a broken leg, a three year old son, and one more on the way," Jamie smiled. "I do need to be able to help my wife lift our daughter."

She smiled again, "wife is lucky." The ambassador Gregory cleared his throat, "Yes indeed. You are NYPD nod for long time?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Eight years, long line of family."

"You are commissioner's son Yes? Frank is long time friend for years since grandpa was in office."

"Yes, I am, his youngest son..." Jamie's watch alarm went off.

The ambassador glanced him "need something Mr reagan?"

"My son's practice, I told him I'd try...it's fine sir sorry please continue.." .Jamie shut the alarm of looking back up.

"Well this won't take long my daughter will be with us most of the time so you will escort us back and forth."

Jamie knew he was gong to miss Chris' dance, but he had to think of the bigger picture turning his attention to the ambassador. "You will look out for her and us we may require one late night if meeting goes over."

He took a deep breath shrugging. "Is daddy coming too?" His eyes rounded grabbing his bag off the floor.

"Daddy is going to try, sweetie," Eddie replied. "Come on now."Sighing Chris followes watching Bree a nervous twinkle in his eyes.

Jamie didn't arrive at the dancing school until after Chris has already finished his last eight shield hung out visibly taking a seat beside Eddie. "How did he do? Did the teacher say anything?"

"He just finished and he was looking for you, Jamie. You were off today, where were you!"

"I know I had to go in but it took longer then i thought then I got hit traffic coming back. Trust me if I'd rather have been here to see him.." Jamie sighed.

Chris came back into the parents' room with his eyes wide and tears running off his cheeks. He didn't say anything to Jamie just went to his mother. "Hey bud how'd it go. Chris I tried to make it back I wanted to be here." Eddie gave Chris a comforting hug and water bottle.

"Give him a minute, honey," Eddie soothed. "Just let him take a few breaths."Taking a few sips of his water still thinking of the routine Chris sat on eddie's lap his back to Jamie.

Eddie noticed her little guy was crying. "Chris, talk to mommy."

"I'm tired mommy can we go home," Chris put his water down turning to snuggle against Eddie keeping his back turned to Jamie.

"Of course, baby," Eddie replied. "Maybe Daddy will take us to pizza."

Chris shrugged wordlessly putting his bottle away lifting the bag and reached for eddie's hand still not saying a word to Jamie.

"Chris," Jamie knelt down in front of him. "Daddys' very sorry, buddy. I got stuck a work and I couldn't get here on time."

"This was important daddy your always working. I wanted you here," Chris sniffled turning around burying his face in eddie's leg.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I wanted to be here too, but somtiems that just can't happen. Let's go get some pizza and cupcakes okay? Im' so sorry Chris."

Tears welled in his eyes, "I just wanted you here daddy," he whispered looking back slowly eyes wet.

"I know, I' know I'm so sorry...' Jamie picked the little boy up and held onto him. "I'm sorry..."

Still sniffling Chris wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck laying his head against daddy's shoulder. "I love you daddy. "

"I love you too. Let's get pizza..." Jamie bounced him. "With sausage and pepperoni"

"That's my favorite," Chris used the back of his hand to wipe the tears away. He smiled happy for some time with them.

The three ate their sausage and pepperoni pizza bringing home some for Bree and Henry both refused. Eddie contained herself until after the kids fell asleep finding Jamie in the bedroom."You are so lucky I'm not making you sleep on the porch! Or the roof!' Eddie thundered.

"Eddie I had to work we need it to pay the bills. I thought I'd be home and I've been to every other dance class.." Jamie shook his head at her.

"Then don't make him promises!" Eddie snapped. "You promised him and you failed him. Just say Daddy will try, you promised"

"No I didn't I said one of us will be there. Eddie i don't want to see him upset either I love our son and our daughter," Jamie set his shield aside starting to change the ambassador's daughter's perfume waving off.

"And you love someone that wears expensive Italian perfume."

His hands fumbled on the buttons looking up at Eddie. "What of course not unless you started. You're the only one I love Eddie.."

"You wreak of it. Come clean Jamie. Now!" She crossed her arms, He knew he was in big trouble.

Heaving a sigh his hands went up in defense mode. "No Eddie it's not anything like that I...i took a job looking after the Italian ambassador and his daughter."

"Without talking to me first? Those are dangerous jobs Jamie!"

"I'll be fine Eddie and i was going to talk to you, first I wanted to hear what he expected of me Eddie I swear. " Jamie walked closer reaching for her hands.

The tears hurt him most, she was looking at him an softly crying. "Okay..I"m sorry. I just...he was crying..."

Smiling, Jamie pulled Eddie into his arms. "I love you Eddie I love our kids and I would never do anything to hurt any of you."

"I know get some rest " he swept Eddie up bride style carrying her to the bed carefully setting her down with a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

It took several days to hear back from the dance school on who was given which parts, very agonizing days for a three year old. Chris followed Jamie as he tidied up the house while Eddie rested. "Why daddy?"

"They have to make sure they make the right choice," Jamie replied."Lots of kids want to dance."

"Why daddy? Can't they just pick from what they saw," Chris watched his father move staying two steps behind him.

"They can," Jamie replied. "But they have to be fair."

Chris walked around a basket on the floor looking right back up ready to keep asking until he got an answer. "Why daddy?"

"Chris, go ask Mommy, Mommy might know," Jamie shooed him off toask Eddie. The Why chorus was bugging him as he busily put clothes into the wash. Their kitchen still had yet to be mopped though it was clean of crumbs.

Doing a small spin in the doorway Chris wandered into thr living room finding Eddie and Bree. He climbed up on the couch next to his mommy, "mommy why can't they know who got it?"

Eddie opened her arms for Chris, "Come by me baby and listen to Mommy." Chris crawled to Eddie laying against her looking up eyes rounded and large. He wanted to know if he got the part right now.

"Sometimes, we have to wait for things. Like your little brother or sister. We all want he or she to come out now, and be born, but we have to wait for God to be done building him or her, right?"

"Yes mommy so is God making the dance teacher decide? He's supposed to know everything right why doesn't he just decide then," Chris asked

"He's helping her decide," Eddie replied. "He makes her think and sometimes thinking takes time." Eddie gave him a kiss. "We'll know very soon..." Eddie stood with him in her arms and took him to the calendar. She circled the date of the decision in red. "When it's this day, we'll know, okay, big guy?"

"Why can't it come sooner?" Chris sighed it seemed so far away in his little mind. Across the room Jamie shook his head taking dishes out of the washer.

"I know it's hard, but let's go color a picture with Bree and then it will be at least a little closer okay?" Eddie put him down and sent him on his way.

Giving a little chuckle Jamie looked back, "hoping this why phase is over soon I don't know what to say."

"don't say anything but distract him," Eddie replied. "Just change the subject."

"I tried he keeps going back to it," Jamie sighed drying his hands walking across the room to rub Eddie's belly. "How are you feeling?" He worried about Eddie especially when he had to leave for work and lately the symptoms were starting to show.

"I'm better, just a little tired today . Bree is having a hard day perhaps a word for her?"

Smiling Jamie kissed her cheek going into the living room. "Hey Bree your so quiet today everything all right?"

"I wanted to try for the solo," Bree confessed. "And Chris is making me mad, but I don't want to yell at him again and make him cry."

Jamie sat down on the couch and moved an arm behind Bree, gently moving his daughter closer. "I know you did honey but it isn't his fault. You'll get your chance I promise."

"But he has to do everything I do, i want to do just me things," Bree explained . "I wanted to do dancing he could do something else."

"Thats what having a younger sibling is like Bree. I used to do the same thing to Uncle Danny and Uncle Joe I wanted to be just like them. Even now i want to be as great a cop as Uncle Danny is," Jamie smiled.

Jamie hugged her tight, "thanks Bree," he held onto his daughter just sitting together. Eddie came in sitting next to Jamie snuggling on him too.

They snuggled for a bit having some family time talking about movies and shows when Jamie's cell went off. He checked the caller I'd sighing."have to go to work."

Eddie sighed, "For what now? Jamie, this is getting crazy working these hours."

"I know Eddie but it's just like being a Detective you can get called in anytime. Love you..love you Bree love you Chris." Jamie kissed each of them before heading to work.

Sighing Eddie glanced her own phone picking up to dial. "Commissioner Reagan please it's his daughter in law Eddie."

When Jamie arrived he showed the shield his pass from now on walking in finding the ambassador and his daughter waiting. "Ah there he is Mr Reagan plesure," he kissed Jamie in both cheeks. "Come we have meeting now at 1 police plaza."

Jamie rolled his eyes they needed help going to the most secure building in the city? He had to remember this was a job leading them out searching the area first before signaling it was safe making sure they got in safely taking a,spot next to the ambassador.

They safety got to 1PP, the ambassador went to his meeting, leaving Jamie to sit with his sighed, "I hate these meetings they so how do you say boring. Show me around Mr Reagan.." from her desk Baker have Jamie a warning grin.

"I think it's better for us to stay put," Jamie replied "There's some wonderful books here about early New York, my father has them kept for people that are waiting.

She made a face crossing one leg over the over. Baker chuckled from behind her computer screen amused and,feeling bad for the youngest Reagan.

Back at home Eddie made a simple dinner for her and the kids. "Mommy tell Chris to stop making faces at me," Bree complained.

"Chris, come on now," Eddie replied. "Behave guys and wash up for dinner both of you."

"I didn't do anything She's making it up..." Chris pouted going to the bathroom while Bree lagged behind.

"Enough, both of you behave!" Eddie said firmly. She was at her wits end with the two kids sniping at each and Joe came back in sitting quietly at the table to their plates waiting. The siblings exchanged a look afraid to say anything eating without saying another word.

"Bree, why don't you tell us about what you've been reading," Eddie began checking the clock over and over for Jamie.

Bree took a bit of broccoli glad to set it down again. "I found this book about ballet from years ago this girl did favors so she could take class and she s getting ready to go on broadway!"

"I'm gonna be on Broadway!" Chris announced. "Are not.." And it began again.

"Enough! One more argument and you are both going upstairs to bed is that clear," Eddie's tone firmed showing she meant business.

"Yes," Bree looked at her plate. "Mommy, when the baby comes out is it gonna be a boy or agirl?

Eddie sighed, "we don't know yet honey it's to early to tell but he or she does come mommy and daddy will need your help okay?"

Bree nodded, "I'l help." "Me too, I'll help!" Chris smiled. "And can I tell him what to do like Bree?"

"You can help him or her both of you. Eat your dinner it's almost bath time," Eddie pushed her food around rubbing one hand over her stomach. The kids got some time to play while Eddie cleaned up sitting with them until bedtime. Both kids went up without incident seeing how tired their mom was.

Jamie pushed the front door open eyes tired as,he closed it quietly. The house sat quiet as he. Dissed the living room just as Eddie came down.

"Where were you?" she crossed her arms over her chest. Her belly was slightly beginning to round and show her pregnancy.

"I'm so sorry we ran into an issue on the way home from the meeting," Jamie sighed turning to walk closer.

"Do not even come near me," Eddie grouched. "I'm home here pregnant with your baby, taking care of our kids and you don't return a call, a text, anything?"

Jamie froze in his spot, "I couldn't answer it Eddie I was working. This isn't like being on the street had to keep focused out there or.. I'm sorry."

"I was worried sick something happened to you on the job Jamie I was about ready to call your father to see if he heard anything. When you didn't answer I just.." She shook her head this time allowing Jamie to envelope her tightly. She lay her head against him comforted in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite her agitated worry Eddie found herself waking up in Jamie's arms sleeping somewhat peacefully. Her stomach did a lot of roller coaster turns

"You okay?" Jamie asked rubbing her arm. "you need anything before you get up? What about a cup of hot chocolate?

"You okay?" Jamie asked rubbing her arm. "you need anything before you get up? What about a cup of hot chocolate?

Opening her mouth to say how good that sounded Eddie groaned and turned over the bed getting sick into the pail she left by her side.

"Okay, I'll make it with cream," Jamie kissed her head. "Lie still, I'll bring it up."

"Damnit Reagan get over here I need you.." Eddie sighed holding her stomach slowly hoping it would settle down.

"What's wrong babe?" Jamie asked. "You need to get something in your to feel better."

It took a minute for Eddie to answer when she did it was a small sigh. "I know just not thinking about food right now. Can you just hold me?"

Jamie sighed, he needed to get food into her to ease her belly, but he could not deny her when she asked to be held. He laid behind her and began to rock.

Being in his arms helped a little as Eddie breathed in resting her head on his chest quietly closing her eyes. She was,about to drift back to sleep quickly opening her eyes hearing the phone ring.

"I'll get it, lie still," Jamie whispered and grabbed the phone. "Reagan residence."

"Mr Reagan this is the dance studio i am happy to inform you that Chris got the part, congratulations.."

"Oh, he'll be so thrilled!" Jamie smiled' What do I have to do for him? Bring him over?"

"Yes bring him in to discuss when he can take practice. He will be working one on one with us for the competition .." the teacher told him. In bed Eddie looked back wondering what happened.

"I'll bring him to his lesson today and we'll decide, Jamie smiled. "Thanks for calling." He hung up and looked at Eddie with a smile.' Chris got the part!"

Eddie beamed rubbing her stomach "thats great! we have to wake Chris up and let him know. He'll be so happy. "

"Why don't we wait till he gets up and just let you rest a bit longer okay?"

To tired to argue Eddie lay back looking up at him with a smile. "Come back to bed Jamie, come cuddle with me."

He wanted to get her food and drink but he didn't want to miss a cuddle shot. "You think it's another boy."

"Yeah I have a really good feeling I wasn't like this for Bree it was more emotional with her. With Chris I was tired more," Eddie breathed in knowing Chris would be happy for a brother.

"You want another girl or boy?" Jamie asked. "Do you have preference?

"Doesn't matter long as they're healthy.." Eddie shook her head. "What about you boy or girl?"

"I'd like a girl," Jamie confessed. "I missed a lot of Bree's first year."

Giving him a small, sad smile Eddie leaned back against the pillows reaching a hand out for his inviting him to join her.

Jamie laid with her for another half hour before he sighed. "I need to get up honey. You need that cocoa in your tummy.

Eddie sighed not wanting him to go but hot coco sounded really good. "Hurry back," she whispered slowly pulling away from the warmth of his body.

Jamie set the pot to boil the cream and melted some real chocolate along with the powder. It only took a few minutes to make it, he hurried back to he returned Eddie sat up in the bed waiting for him. "Thanks Jamie," she took the cup by its handle carefully blowing while Jamie got back in bed.

"Sip at that, it'll make you feel better,' Jamie whispered. "It worked with Chris, remember?"

Sipping the hot chocolate quickly Eddie nodded remembering when Chris has stomach pains so they have him chocolate. Poor kid was in so much pain it hurt both parents seeing their son like that.

"He was really sick," Eddie sighed. 'But the cream helped and he slept well too. You're too good to me."

"This is nothing," Jamie whispered in her ear careful not to knock the hot chocolate down. They began to kiss and cuddle some more when the cocoa was done. Before the got too far they heard little feet approaching their door.

Both moving apart on the bed they exchanged a smirk Jamie keeping his hand behind Eddie seeing Chris walking in slowly clutching a brown teddy bear he received from his parents when he was two. "Morning mommy...daddy.."

"Morning, Buddy," Jamie smiled. "You have a good sleep?"

Chris walked closer to the bed trying to climb up, helped by Eddie who put

him him in between them. "Yeah..."

"Good, what are you doing up so early?" Jamie asked ruffling his hair.

"Can't sleep daddy I still feel tired. can I stay with you and mommy for a little bit please?"

"Sure, buddy" Jamie replied. "Mommy was having some cocoa, would you like me to make you some?"

Chris rubbed his eyes still tired. "Yes please daddy. Thank you." While he waited Chris lay against Eddie using her arm as a pillow. She smiled down at their son, running a hand through his hair while Jamie went back down to make another cup of hot cocoa.

When Jamie returned five minutes he handed the cup to Chris setting back down arm around Eddie. "So Chris mommy and I have some news for you." Eddie smiled catching Jamie's eyes. She cuddled closer into the crook of Jamie's arm slowly sipping the hot chocolate.

"Chris we got a phone call this morning.."

Chris' eyes rounded before Jamie could finish holding his cup with two hands. "Am I in trouble daddy?"

A smile escaped on Jamie's lip at the question carefully shaking his head so not to spill Eddie's hot chocolate. "No you're not in trouble buddy don't worry it was the dancing school.."

"Honey the dancing school called because they want you to come in and speak with the teachers. Congratulations Chris.." Eddie smiled as Chris' eyes widened in shock that he got the part he worked so hard for.

"I got the part!" Laughing Jamie took the cup out of Chris' hand before hot chocolate spilled all over him.

"You did, I'm so proud of you!" Eddie beamed. "I am so proud of you honey."

Chris' face lit up like a Christmas tree, eyes rounded with excitement and a smile that slowly turning into a worried grown. "What does this mean daddy?"

"Us being proud?" Jamie asked. "It means Mommy and I are excited for you and happy that you go the part. High five!"

Laughing Chris have him a high five. "I know what being proud means daddy I'm three years old. What do I have to do now for the competition?" He promptly held three fingers up to show how many with a serious look on his face reminding Eddie of Jamie on the job.

"Well you have to practice very hard..." Eddie smiled. "And sleep well and listen to Ms Terry. You'll do just fine."

"That's all easy peasy.. I can do that cause I love to dance," Chris waved a hand out showing it wouldn't be a problem. "Mommy can I please have my hot chocolate back? Daddy makes it good."

"Yes, if you sit still and don't spill it," Eddie replied. "Two hands."

Smiling Chris carefully took the cup, blowing a little before taking a sip smiling. Jamie turned to Eddie smiling too, "is the hot chocolate helping ? Do you have pain?"

"Heartburn only," Eddie replied.' The nausea is going away. Thank you Jamie."

He only nodded slightly then turned to Chris. "Miss Terri wants us to see her later so she can talk about the competition and schedule days for you to practice with her okay bud?"

The competition slipped out of Chris' mind replaced by his sister and how she might react to the news. "Daddy I don't think Bree is going to like this."

Neither Jamie or Eddie thought about how Bree would feel. "Why don't you talk to her bud, tell her yourself and how much dancing means to you and makes you really happy."

"Will she be mad," Chris whispered scared he might get yelled at by his big sister.

"She might tell but She s your sister and it'll be better if she hears it from you. Go ahead we're right here if you need," Jamie nodded at his boy wanting the kids to work things out on their own.

Sighing quietly Chris slid off the bed with Eddie's help so his hot chocolate didn't go everywhere holding the cup while the two kids talked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris nodded and went to Bree's room, "Bree, can I talk to you?"

Bree was sitting up in bed stretching2 out her tired body. "Sure hop on the bed..." She offered watching him climb up spotting the nervous look on her brother's face. "What's up?"

When Chris didn't say anything Bree extended her arm out to him. "Talk to me Chris cause I know your never this quiet."

"You're gonna yell and be mean" he whispered. "Don't want you to be mean."

The sad look in her little brother's eyes hurt Bree. "I promise not to yell and be mean okay? Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I got the big solo for dance," he told her

Bree sighed quietly fighting the urge to break her promise and throw him out for taking dancing away. "Chris come here, I'm very happy for you just dancing was what I liked then I hurt my leg and can't dance so I feel sad."

"I'm gonna dance so good!". Chris smiled. "You'll get better and we can dance together!"

"Know what you dance the best you can for me then when I get better may be we can do a competition together," Bree smiled.

"Yay," Chris smiled then..."I didn't mean it"

Bree reached her arms out, pulling Chris closer for a tight hug. "What didn't you mean Chris?"

"I didn't mean to like dance," he replied. "Honest."

"How could you not like dance it's so fun! It's okay though it'll be fun once i can dance again maybe together we can ask mommy and daddy to put a mirror in so we can practice "

Smirking Bree reached around him for her crutches. "Yeah let's go ask her can you hand me the crutches on my table?"

Chris helped Bree get up, handing her the crutches making sure she was steady and they went to Eddie and Jamie's bedroom finding their parents still in bed. "Hey Bree morning how'd you sleep," Jamie asked his daughter smiling settling back on the bed next to Eddie with plates of pancakes for breakfast.

"Good Daddy but my leg itches" Bree replied.

"It itches? Come here honey let me see it." He smiled watching Chris walk along side his sister until she reached the bed

Jamie put Bree on his lap and hugged her. Chris started to dance "Ask her Bree, ask her."

Bree turned to give Chris a look with her eyebrow raised wanting to butter them up first. "Mommy Chris and I were talking he told me about the competition and I'm very proud of him."

"Good girl!"

She took a deep breath, "we,want to do a competition together when my leg is all better. So we were talking that a mirror would help so we could see our dance.." Bree said quickly.

Jamie sighed, "Okay.. we can think about that sure..." He looked at Eddie watching her slowly nodding. Bree and Chris wore the same grin as Chris climbed up next to Eddie careful of her sensitive belly smiling at her cuddling close eating breakfast all together in bed. He carefully took small bites making sure not to spill anything ready to finish the one he managed to stab when Eddie burst into tears making the small boy jump.

"It's okay guys mommy isn't feeling good remember? Keep eating.." Jamie set his plate aside and moved Chris beside his sister so Jamie could sit with Eddie. "What's wrong Eddie talk to me.."

"My back and I feel sick.." Jamie moved an arm around her, using one hand to fix the pillows into a more comfortable position before helping Eddie lay back slowly. "The trash can is on the floor next to you if you need it," he soothed with gentle circle rubs on her back. Later he would have to take Chris but couldn't leave Eddie like this.

Chris' first rehearsal started on Saturday morning promptly at eleven forcing both Jamie and Chris to eat breakfast quickly. While Chris changed Jamie tried cleaning up so Eddie didn't have to meeting her in the living room. "I can call pop see if he can come over."

"No, I'm okay, I can handle it," Eddie replied. "I can help Bree and handle myself. You be a good boy, Chris."

Chris turned from the door waving a hand goodbye at her. "Daddy let's go I'm going to be late.." He whined pushing the door open. Sighing Jamie leaned down for a kiss catching eddie's smirk at Chris not wanting to be late like his daddy.

Jamie held Chris' hand on the street and gently calmed him, "We won't be late, if you get all nervous you won't do well."

"I can't help it daddy I really want to do goodest at this competition," Chris sighed.

"You'll do the BEST you can and that might or might not be the best," Jamie poured his lips as they approached the school looking up at Jamie. Chris ran inside and met with the solo teacher. he had practiced ten times at home already.

The studio was empty allowing Jamie to relax and watch his son sighing both proud of Chris for stcoming with it and having the motivation to continue and worried about him starting competition so early.

The teacher began to work with Chris in the two hour practice. "Legs straight and point your feet, she reminded him again and tried straightening his legs then moving to point his feet face scrubbing in clear frustration.

Jamie was watching his son's body movements and didn't like it. That was Eddie's fed up face and Chris wasn't even four yet. "And one, two up on your toes legs straight..." Chris went up leaning forward extending his arms out for balance.

"And one, two, three..." Chris fell out of the turn again.

The teacher pressed stop turning to chris, "Okay good start Chris let's go from the beginning starting position."

After about ten more minutes, Chris had enough and got himself upset. The teacher again turned off the music letting Chris take a break so he can call himself down before starting again.

Jamie got up and went into the room. "Chris, come see me, Buddy.

"I tried my bestest daddy " Chris sniffled wiping at his eyes upset at himself for messing up, a perfectionist like Jamie and Eddie.

"Oh I know," Jamie wrapped his arms around Chris. "You are trying your best and that is all Mommy or I will ever want from you, the best you can do. You okay, you breathing okay?"

Wiping at his watery eyes Chris nodded letting a small sniffle out. "I'm okay daddy just mad I can't do it. I keep messing up but I practiced."

"Yes you did practice and Ms. Terri is telling you how to be better, that's all," Jamie replied 'Come with Daddy, we'll get some water and you try again."Chris wiped at his eyes holding Jamie's hand to where he left his bag taking the water bottle for small sips feeling refreshed. He was still such a little boy, Jamie wasnt sure he should be allowing this.

Finishing with one more sip Chris put the bottle away sitting down on the bench for the next five minutes until Miss Terri called him back in. Jamie took his phone out taking a picture to send Eddie, Danny and Frank.

Frank and Danny sent encouragement but Eddie saw something else in Chris' face. He's frustrated at being corrected has to be perfect don't know where he gets that from Jamie wrote her. "Don't let him get upset," Eddie warned. "My poor baby."

"I talked to him already he's okay," Jamie assured smiling, looking up to check on Chris' was working a little more calmly, not crying...but with a set to his jaw. He had his shirt quietly, putting the phone inside his pants pocket Jamie continued watching as Miss Terri counted giving slight corrections.

The second half of the practice when better than the first. , Chris got more of the routine down in his memory and just had to work on the execution. "Good job Chris I'll see you next time okay? Practice at home you did a great job today, worked really hard," miss Terri told him.

Chris went to Jamie, it was clearly the boy was tired, he was only three and this was hard work for him "Good job buddy here drink some water then we'll go home. Are you hungry," Jamie asked.

"No," Chris replied. "My side hurts..." Jamie sighed "What?"

"You worked hard today lets go home so you can rest.." Jamie carried the gym bag holding Chris' hand as they walked out to the car together. Helping Chris in then getting in himself Jamie started out onto the streets heading home. He stopped a red light two blocks away from the dance school checking Chris in the mirror finding him fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday morning came fast waking the Reagan's up early to get ready for church for church before dinner. Jamie went downstairs starting coffee for himself letting it brew while cooking breakfast.

Chris was up already and sitting on the couch, he looked so sleepy. He had his bear with him"Hey buddy your up early want to sit in the kitchen while I make breakfast," Jamie could tell something was on chri's mind.

"Daddy, I couldn't go to sleep, I kept worrying, "Chris complained.

Jamie cracked open eggs into a pan while they talked. "Why are you worried Chris?"

"Cause I messed up and so many people want me to win!"

"No Chris you did your best, no one is going to be perfect but you keep trying and you'll do great. It's not about winning it's about having fun okay," Jamie assured softly

Chris nodded but put his little hands over his belly.

Jamie finished the eeggs making Chris a plate turning to see his son's face. "It's okay buddy come here."

His little arms reached up and held onto his Daddy, "Mommy is gaking me tomorrow?"

"Yeah if she feels up to it," Jamie sat at the table holding Chris on his lap, kissing the side of his son's head and craddled him.

"Don't cuddle me, I'm big!" Chris told him bit still liked it

Smiling Jamie knowing it would help Chris. "Eat breakfast buddy we have to make church."

"Do we hafta?" Chris asked. "I'm so sleepy and my foot hurts."

"I know you can sleep in the car and at grandpa's.." Jamie smiled at Eddie helping Bree into the kitchen. "Morning."

'Morning love," Jamie smiled. "Crhsi give Mommy and Bree a kiss. Chris sighed slowly getting up hugging Bree first then Eddie holding her a little longer while Jamie made Eddie and Bree eggs.

Eddie knew in two seconds comsthing was wrong with hier youngest but she didn't push, not yet. The kids sat down to eat Jamie pouring his coffee before sitting with his family.

Chris sat on Eddie's lap in church, he was exahusted from the practice and tired from the stress.

She carried him to the car and within minutes Chris fell asleep. When they got to Frank's house Jamie helped out, Eddie carrying Chris inside.

"Let me take him," Herny offered. "Hes too heavy for you."

"Thanks Henry," Eddie handed her son to him rubbing her belly with a small sigh.

"You're popping out," Erin saw Eddie' belly pooching.

She smiled tiredly, "Yeah starting to feel it in my back now.."

"You look beautiful, you always looked pretty pregnant," Erin smiled. "How are you feeling Bree?"

"Okay Aunt Erin my leg doesn't hurt as much but the cast is pretty itchy. I can't wait to take it off," Bree admitted sitting on the couch letting Jamie put her leg up.

"Not for a while yet, honey," jamie replied. "Do you wnt to put on a show?"

Bree shook her head folding her arms tightly pouting. The door opened, jack and Sean walking in followed by Danny, face tired.

"Hey Bree!" Sean plopped on the couch. "Can I sign your cast again? "

"Sure if you want to.." Bree said grumpily. Erin looked behind Danny turning to her brother, "where's Linda?"

"She's working," Danny replied. "She had to medivac a patient last minute."

Jamie and Erin exchanged a quiet look hearing the flat almost time in their brother's voice but neither pushed. Chris slept until dinner sleepily joining the family.

"Chris," Frank asked excitedly. "How is your dance going, son?"

Chris looked down at his plate making a face at the spinach Jamie just put on. "I got the solo part in the competition."

"Oh good for you!" Henry smiled. " You work hard."

"Its to hard I practice so much but I still make mistakes..." Chris sighed frustrated he wasn't getting the routine.

"You learn a lot of thing," Jamie replied. "you are doing very well..."

Chris shook his head, "No daddy it's to hard and I'm not good. " Eddie reached both arms out hugging Chris. "It's okay honey.."

"I don't want to do it..." Chris sighed. "I'm not good...I am stinky poo poo..."

It hurt Eddie to hear her son in such pain over a silly side activity. "Then we can tell Miss Terri that you changed your mind okay?"

"Eddie, he made a committment an we honor that," jamie replied. "We can get him some private lessons. Pop offered."

"Its just a competition Jamie he's little we shouldn't put him through this if he doesn't want to do it," Eddie argued.

"He won't learn if we don't push it, he doesn't have yo win."

Eddie gave him a narrowed eyes look over Chris' head. "It's okay eat your dinner Chris..." She soothed.

Dinner fell into an uneasy feeling as neither Eddie nor Jamie spoke much especially not to each other. Afterwards Eddie went to rest on the couch.

The baby was pressing on her side and she was uncomfortable...

"You okay Eddie," Jamie asked appearing in the doorway watching her, hating when they fought but now the added stress didn't just affect Eddie

"Baby is all on one side," she replied. "Jamie, we can't force him. He's so tired, he held onto me so tight. We can't..."

He sighed stuffing his hands into the Jean pockets. "What are we reaching him if we let him quit Eddie? He had to learn that if you start something you have to finish."

"That we have his back,' Eddie replied. "That we are his champoions, Jamie, that we are his safe place."

"Eddie he sees every day that we have his back but if we let him quit he'll think it's ok because hey they let me quit once I can get away with quitting school when it gets hard," Jamie shook his head.

Eddie sighed, she saw Jamie's point...before she relented though the phone rang for Frank.

"Hey Baker..." Frank greeted checking his caller I'd knowing it had to be important for someone to call during Sunday dinner.

He listened to his trusted assistant, thne sank into his chair. "Oh dear God...Yes send the detail and get Syd to come along."

Jamie heard his father from the living room joining him, his grandpa and Erin wh Ile Danny brought dishes in the kithen. Frank's eyes rounded in shock holding onto his chair. "Dad what is it?"

"Jamie, send all the kids with Erin and Eddie now and then holding your brother and do not let go.'

Jamie did helping Bree to Eddie, Chris going with Erin sighing and followed Frank into the kitchen to tell Danny.


	16. Chapter 16

Neither Jamie nor Frank were ready for what they saw when entering the kitchen to tell Danny the news. Frank entered first stopping just inside the door causing Jamie to nearly collide with his father. Jamie stared at his father first ready to ask what happened following the older man's gaze knowing immediately why he stopped and stared frozen. Danny was hunched over the counter, dishrag discarded to the floor and dishes left abandoned in the full sink soaking. Even from that distance they could see the phone in Danny's shaking hand guessing he already heard.

Pursing his lips together making the mustache move sadly Frank took a step towards his oldest hating to see any of his kids hurting. He knew how much pain was associated with loosing your wife and best friend after loosing Mary it was his kids who kept him together. Before taking another step Jamie gently grabbed his father's hand joining him. "Let me dad it's a brother thing I need to do this for him."

Giving a small approving nod Frank watched Jamie cross the kitchen until he reached his hurting brother. "Danny," Jamie whispered softly, placing a hand on his brother's back. Ever patient Jamie wasn't surprised when Danny shrugged off the touch and turned to stare at the younger man with red, bloodshot eyes wet with hot tears that kept coming.

"I'm really sorry Danny.." Jamie said, reaching a hand up trying to get it around his brother but Danny swatted it down again turning his hands into angry fists clenching his cell phone tightly. It wasn't fair why Linda? Why his Linda his best friend and soulmate who Danny gave his heart too when they were just kids..who stuck by him all these years. He went to her for everything and she was honest even if he didn't want to hear it. She and their boys meant the world and beyond to him..

Jamie took the pause to loop an arm around his brother and pulled his big brother for a tight hug holding him as Danny fought. Within minutes Danny relented into sobs head buried against Jamie's shoulder whole body shaking. "I know.." Jamie rubbed his brother's back only seeing Danny cry a handful of times when their mom and brother Joe died.

The kitchen fell into an uneasy quiet only filled with Danny's sobs shock taking over. Jamie held onto his brother not saying much knowing that whatever he said wouldn't bring Linda back and wouldn't take away the hurt but wanting Danny to know that he was there. They stood next to the island Jamie holding Danny's weight

"Son do you want to see her? Do you want to see Linda," Frank asked softly seeing the first stage of grief starting in his oldest and hoping that seeing her would help Danny come to terms and give him a chance to say goodbye. Danny made no sound instead nodding that he would, that he needed to see her In order to know it was real. Frank turned to his youngest and father, "Jamie you have a real gift for helping people can you stay and tell the boys? Pop and I can manage Danny."

The black car that took Frank everywhere escorted by a security detail idled on the street outside waiting for them to come out. Frank got in first followed by Danny sitting next to him with Henry across from them. The three men sat quietly Frank and Henry keeping an eye on Danny, his sobs starting all over again.

Inside Jamie found Eddie and Erin sitting on the living room couch after sending all four kids into the sun room with movies to distract them. "Jamie what's going on," Eddie questioned recognizing the sad look in his eyes. Wordlessly Jamie walked across the living room and sat down on Eddie's left taking her hands softly filling them in.

"Dad received a phone call…Linda was killed in a helicopter crash while transporting a patient. Dad and Pop went with Danny to see her but the boys.." Jamie paused letting the news sink in. He'd been so worried about Danny the reality didn't hit him yet that he'd lost another sibling because as far as he was concerned Linda was his sister after all they've known each other since he was a kid.

Erin brought her hands up over her mouth gasping before her eyes watered mourning her sister. Eddie turned to Jamie cradling into his arms releasing long sobs remembering how accepting Linda was when Eddie first started coming to family dinner.

Fighting his own tears and emotions Jamie hugged Eddie, rubbing her back letting her cry ducking his head to kiss the top of hers. "How on Earth are we going to tell those boys? Erin do you have any ideas?

Erin only shook her head unable to answer, tears filling rolling down her face. "It'll be hard no matter how we tell them we'll just have to tell them.. I can't believe it."

"I'll do it," Eddie volunteered. " I was Jack's age when my mom died. Just back me up"

Jamie squeezed her hand calling the boy's downstairs wanting to tell his own kids on their own later on with just him and Eddie. He held Eddie as Jack and Sean sat between Eddie and Erin looking between them. "Where did everyone go? Did dad and grandpa get called on a job," Jack asked not liking the quit.

"No, guys," Eddie replied. "Sit down for a second with us."

The brothers exchanged a quiet look looking between Erin and Jamie. "What's going on," Sean spoke up.

Jamie sat next to Sean and Erin by Jack while Eddie held each of their hands. "Guys, we have some really bad news. Grandpa and your dad and Pop just went to the hospital. There was a really bad accident."

Neither spoke at first the blue eyes they inherited from Linda widening fearfully. "What happened," Jack finally asked.

Sean sat frozen unable to reply eyes rounded shocked while Jack immediately burst into tears. "No not mom she s fine thats-why they went to see her."

"Sean, no honey,"Eddie said gently. "They went to say goodbye, your dad needed to do that."Sean shook his head jumping to his feet and climbed past Erin going upstairs. A minute later they heard one of the bedroom doors slam.

"Give him a minute" she advised. " He doesn't want to see us right.

Meanwhile Jack turned to his aunt Erin allowing her to cradled him as he let it out. "I'm so sorry jack," Erin sighed quietly holding her nephew..

Jamie stood up, "Can you talk to Bree and Chris. Let me have a word with Sean."

"We'll tell them together go talk to Sean then we can tell the kids," Eddie assured moving closer to Jack. Jamie quietly went upstairs stopping outside Danny's old room knocking then opening the was crying and trying to get his breath. Jamie reached out and hugged him.

"No uncle Jamie it isn't fair she was helping but she shouldn't have been. " Sean relented into the comfort of his uncle's arms.

"No," Jamie soothed. "No, it isn't fair. It isn't fair."

The only sounds that followed were Sean's sobs crying into his uncle until he was to tired, wiping at his eyes sniffling. "When is dad coming back?"

"I don't know know, Sean," Jamie replied. "But I'm here now and Aunt Eddie, she understands how this is. You know she lost her mom at your age."

Sean rubbed his eyes looking up, "She did? You and dad did too didn't you when you were older? It hurts uncle Jamie mom was.."

"Yes, but Dad and I knew our Mom was dying..." Jamie sighed. "aunt Eddie got Blindsided just like you did so of you wan to talk to her."

" Do you think she would I mean Aunt Eddie is great but she may not like to talk about it.. I don't know if i want to either..I'm really going to miss her," Sean admitted.

""Aunt Eddie will talk to you about anything you wanted," Jamie assure. "You come down when you arrive ready but remember we love you Sean and we're all here for you guys."

Sean have him a tight hug laying back on the bed taking the pillow off. "Thanks uncle Thanks Uncle Jaime," he whispered. "Can you ask Jack to come up actually? I need my brother.."

"I'll send him," Jamie replied and headed out to fix ND Jack just outside the bedroom.

"Hey your brother was asking for you...jack we're all here for both of you...okay," Jamie hugged him tightly waiting until Jack walked in the room to head downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and the boys slept over with Frank and Henry refusing to even get out of bed, Jack and Sean excused from school. Jamie would stop by the house to check on his brother and nephews surprised to find Gornley waiting outside. "Hey, Sarge you here to see my dad or Danny?" Jamie asked

"Captain actually how are you Jamie? I came by to see how Danny is doing your father told me about me about Linda, I'm so sorry.." Gornley spoke softly.

"well come on in and see for yourself."

Gornley stepped inside looking around the house silent. "How's he been Jamie? I can't imagine for anyone loosing your wife."

He's very upset of course and the boys are devastated."

Excusing himself, offering Gornley a seat on the couch Jamie went upstairs stopping outside Danny's old room pushing the door open. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Cap," he smiled a small smile.

Gornley stepped in smiling back, "Hey wanted to come in on you Reagan. I'm really sorry Danny if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call.."

"Thanks but no thanks. You can bring Linda back."

"Wish i could just remember if you need anything okay? " Gornley gave him a quiet nod turning to Jamie silently thanking him before seeing himself out. Jamie sighed looking his brother over "did you eat?"

"I tried something pop made..." Danny replied. "I'm not in the mood kid. If you lost Eddie you'd be half dead "

Jamie couldn't argue with that knowing he'd be done if something happened to Eddie. He sat on the bed, "Just asking I know Danny but you know Linda would kick your ass if she saw you like this.."

"Then she she should be here" Danny grouched. "Go home to your wife and your family, Jamie. Go home before you have the same regrets I have."

"If you need to talk call me okay," Jamie stood watching his brother for a minute not once catching Danny's puffy red eyes.

"See you at the funeral tomorrow," Danny replied. "Hold that wife of yours, never let her think, not for a second, there's anything that more important than she is."

Jamie looked back, "I will Danny. " Letting out a small breath Jamie started back sitting on the bed again hugged Danny. Something about his brother's comforting touch broke the damn Danny began to cry in his little brother's arms, just like Jamie had done so many times in his life.

Snaking his arms around the larger man Jamie sat quietly, silently holding his big brother tightly against his body just showing that he was there.

Danny fell asleep and Jamie quietly slid out. "He's sleeping now," Jamie told Henry. "I need to get home to Eddie an the kids."

"I got him Jamie just wish he'd eat something...it isn't easy what he's going through.." Henry sighed, putting the newspaper down in front of him.

Jamie nodded and headed off to the house. Eddie was helping Chris with his writing and Bree was doing her times tables."Hey Bree..hey bud..." Jamie greeted stopping to hug and kiss both kids before picking Eddie up by her hands. Smiling sadly he looped both arms around her waist hugging her and kissed his wife hard.

"How's Danny?" Eddie asked. "Is he okay?"

Jamie's blue eyes twinkle sadly, "No he's a wreck won't eat or get out of bed. Gornley stopped by to see him..." He pulled Eddie closer holding her

"Hold me..." Eddie whispered. "Hold me..." The pregnancy was making this even harder on her.

Jamie held her gently placing kisses on gently placing kisses on edie' s forehead and lips. "I love you Eddie and the kids more then anything else. Come sit down with me.."The kids climbed on Eddie and Jamie's laps with Jamie's help, his arm looping around hugging them all together. This was the most important part of his life right here his family.

He smiled remembering what Danny said thinking back to the first time Linda came over. He was six and a year waiting for dinner in the living room with a book on his lap.

Linda had taken right to him, she thought he was so cute. He thought she had she was nice to him as Danny introduced them "Linda this is my youngest brother Jamie.." Jamie grinned up holding out a hand to shake. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend," Linda smiled. 'He's so cute..hey Jamie what book are you holding." Linda took a seat next on the couch next to Jamie smiling as he revealed Green Eggs and Ham.

Jamie's eyes darted up to his big brother, "I can't read to good yet so Danny and Joe sometimes read it to me but everyone is so busy. Daddy and pop are cooking and mommy and grandma are helping so I'm just waiting.

Linda chuckled and gently eased the book out of his arms. "Well I'm not doing anything right now would you like if I read the book to you?" Jamie leaned against her arm watching and listening as she read in different funny voices for each character.

Sighing quietly Jamie lowered his head checking on Eddie and the kids though his mind was far away in time that passed many years ago. Dinner had gone smoothly and ever since then Linda had been a regular at the table every Sunday.

Not only did she fit a spot at the dinner table Jamie remembered when she as pregnant with Jack and he got stranded on the GWB, there was Linda to the rescue.

Cars passed by the high schooler in his old car the only one he could afford because asking his father was out of the question. Still Jamie enjoyed the freedom turning up the radio as he moved along As he reached the span, he felt the car jerk...all of the lights were on dashboard.

"What the," Jamie turned on his signal trying to ease his way out of traffic safely making it just as the car died. He got out and went to the front, opening up the car good looking for a problem.

There was smoke coming form the engine and he knew that was bad news."Great.." Jamie couldn't figure out what was wrong with the car he didn't have tools so he thought over who was able to pick him up.

He flagged down a truck driver and was able to use a would be working as would Danny and Joe, Erin had court and Henry wasn't feeling well leaving only one person left. He dialed Linda, even though she was pregnant, he hoped she would be able to come and see her

"Hey Jamie what's going on," Linda asked picking up after three rings rubbing her belly.

"I broke down on the GWB just before the Major Deegan, the tow is coming but I'm going to need a ride home."

Linda reached for her keys immediately. "Hang on I'm on my way.." She hung up rushing to the car fast as her six month body would allow

They had lunch and talked all the way home about her dreams for her baby, about Jamie's own dreams.

She encouraged him to go for his dreams and not be afraid what others think or what something Joe had also told him. Joe... He, Linda and Danny used to visit at Harvard once a month. When Joe was killed Jamie drove-back to his father's house not knowing what to expect.


	18. Chapter 18

The dates were set on the following Thursday and Friday with viewings then funeral with Frank's closest friend overseeing it. Jamie woke up before the alarm laying back pulling Eddie tighter against him.

"You okay?" she asked. softly. "You holding up?"

"I guess as good as could be expected trying to be strong for Danny..." Jamie kissed her forehead.

"I know and I'm here for you, you remember..." Eddie kissed his head. "I love you and i"m here for you. You always push your emotions back but Linda meant something to each of you."

Jamie smiled moving his head closer for one more kiss. "Love you too. Get some more rest I'm going to wake the kids and get breakfast started so we can be there when it starts."

"I have to be with you when the talk to the kids, Bree is struggling with letting me out of her sight."

"Okay.." Jamie stretched his tired muscles getting up to meet Eddie around the bed. Holding hands they went to get the kids. Eddie started breakfast and Jamie helped the kids get ready for the day.

Before they went into the kitchen Jamie held the kids hands taking a knee in front of them. "I just wanted to remind you guys know that it's okay to be sad today mommy and I, grandpa we are all here for you."

Chris nodded, "I know. We love you a lot Daddy," Chris wrapped both arms around his daddy's neck giving him the biggest hug a three year old could give leaving room for Bree to join in.

Smiling Jamie hugged both kids tightly, adding a kiss to their heads before leading them into the kitchen.

They had their oatmeal and juice then got dress. Bree held onto Eddie's hand the entire time. Eddie smiled at her, "Bree, is your eg okay baby? If it starts to hurt we can elevate it a little bit."

"Yes mommy it's okay.." Bree stayed by Eddie's side until they reached the car, jumping out at the funeral home taking Eddie's hand again

Eddie held her hand and kissed her head. Both children were sticking close to their parents, Chris ran to Sean and Jack. The boys usually happy to see their cousin barely noticed him staying close to their own father and each other.

"Sean, look, I got this flower for your Mommy," Chris didn't get it.

Sean detached himself walking away to the other side of the room crying followed by Jack. "Chris come here buddy.."

Chris turned to look at Jamie with big tears in his three year old eyes not understanding why his cousin was suddenly so mean to him "What did I do wrong?"

"It's okay buddy Sean is really sad right now okay.. He didn't mean it. Jack and Sean love you very much and so does Niki." He picked Chris up turning to search for his own brother.

"What's the matter with Chris?" Erin asked as Jamie looked for Danny. "He's upset, he's just very upset."

He found Danny standing apart from the boys in front of the casket they picked out hands folded and even from behind Jamie could tell Danny was crying. Jamie stepped up to the casket and placed his hand on Danny's back.

Danny didn't flinch or move at the touch instead-staring ahead at Linda. "She s beautiful Jamie isn't she?"

"She is, she is so pretty..." Chris had his head down

Jamie hugged Chris tight keeping one arm around his brother. "Course she is Linda was the most beautiful.." Danny's voice cracked leaving him unable to finish.

I miss her," Danny sighed. ,"The boys miss her."

"I know you do Danny you need the boys and the boys need you right now. The family is here for all of you.."

"I know but it's just not the same, "Danny replied. "What's wrogn with Crhis?

Jamie gave his boy a small bounce "he's fine went to Sean but Sean is sad so I explained to him his cousin is feeling sad right now."

"Sean shouldn't upset a little kid," Danny replied. "Come here Chris, come see Uncle Danny huh? How's the dancing going?"

"No I sleepy I no baby I big boy.." Chris jabbed himself in the chest with his finger.

"You are a big boy!" Danny smiled. "Give hugs then I'll let you go!"

Chris complies giving Danny the biggest hug he could with his little three year old arms. "I strong I big boy."

"You are a big boy, I'm so proud of you..." Jamie replied. "Go on, big guy. Can you go make sure Mommy is okay? If she needs anything"

Putting his thumb up with a wide grin Chris searched the room finding Eddie standing towards the middle making a beeline for her. As he got closer both arms went up to get picked up. "Mommy okay?"

"I can't pick you up, Chris, remember, the baby in Mommy's tummy," Eddie knelt down to hug her son. "Mommy is just fine. Were you crying?" Bree turned her head to see what upset her brother. That was her job, no one else got to do that."

He sniffled a little nodding "Sean is sad daddy said so.. he no talk to Chris. "Chris was miffed his mommy wasn't picking him up pouting out his lower lip demanding attention from her any way he could. With Jamie helping his brother running back and forth it was hard to give a lot of attention.

"Chris, use your big boy voice," Eddie told him tiredly sighing at his insistence of refusing to use his words whenever he wasn't getting attention. "Mommy's side hurts so i have to give you chair snuggles."

"Want pick up mommy please. Chris wants cuddles with mommy.." Chris tried leaning up for better cuddles

"Okay, come here..." Eddie took Chris' hand. "Frank, can you pick up Chris up and hand him to me please?" Frank turned lifting the small boy up onto his mommy's lap. "Be careful Chris okay of mommy's tummy." Chris curled happily against her.

"That's my boy, remember your baby brother or sister is inside of Mommy, and Mommy hurts a little..."

Pausing for a second thinking it over Chris looked down at Eddie's belly widening his eyes "You swallowed them mommy?"

"No honey..." Eddie replied and kissed his head. "Daddy put the baby in there."

"Why did daddy put the baby in your belly.." Chris lowered his eyes curious and confused.

"Because he loved Mommy very much," Eddie replied. "The rest I"ll explain later." The answer satisfied Chris for now snuggling against his mommy. Friends and family started arriving to pay their respects including baker, Garret and Baez. Gornley showed up a bit after with Sheila and detectives he used to work with.

The family took their seats and waited for the service to start. Bree and Chris were attached to Eddie. Jack, Sean and Danny took the front row with Frank and Jamie. Erin and Niki sat in the row behind them. The priest approached an old friend of Frank extending his hand to Danny. "Danny I am so sorry..come talk to me okay?"

He nodded and looked for Jamie and his father. Jamie met his brother's eyes and gave a quick encouraging nod while Frank thanked Walter for saying the service.


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the competition Chris lay awake In bed staring at the ceiling until he couldn't take it. The house was silent so he snuck downstairs. Jamie and Eddie we're still sound asleep, and so was Bree. Chris started to stretch and practice his dance. He only stretched a-few minutes when footsteps freaked and Bree came in. "Hey your up early "

"Today's competition," Chris replied turning around to face her meeting his sister halfway across the living room . "I'm nervous."

"You'll do great Chris remember what i told you and daddy and mommy too.."

"Have fun," Chris replied. "Then I'll win."

Smiling proudly Bree gave him a hug "exactly just have fun and do your best we love you no mater what happens okay. Just pretend it's you dancing in the mirror in your room and only I'm watching."

"You are gonna be there right Bree?" He asked as they heard Jamie and Eddie beginning to move

"Of course I am if you get nervous just look at me and I'll give you a thumbs ups and smile." Bree assured. "But you'll do great you practiced a lot and know the dance in your sleep. "

Chris hugged Bree and sat down just as their parents arrived."Awww morning guys Chris how are you feeling" Eddie asked leaning over to give them both hugs and kisses on top of their heads.

"Nervous mommy, my tummy is doing dances but I'm gonna have fun and do my best!* He smiled fooling none of the family members who could see how scared he was for his first competition. .

"You'll be okay just do your best we support you either way."

Jamie ruffled Chris hair, "let's get a good breakfast and go over. Chris sat with his sister while Jamie made breakfast pushing most of it around in between small bites wishing his tummy would stop turning. Once ready they arrived early so Chris could stretch and sign in. He stepped inside looking around at all the bigger kids wide eyed

it's okay honey," Edie soothed softly "Come with mommy now to get dressed in your costume."

Chris turned to his sister "You'll be in the crowd right Bree where I can see you."

"Mommy is letting me sit with the school and our teachers said it was okay so I can sit in front and see you the whole time. If you get really scared just look down in front and you'll see me."

He nodded reaching both arms out for a hug from his sister. "Thanks Bree it'll help to see you." He turned going with Eddie.

Eddie secured he black sequenced costume and facial drape and hugged him. " Remember Mommy and Daddy live you no matter what."

"Thank you mommy I love you mommy.."

Chris sighed nervous looking at her rounded eyed. Eddie gave him a kiss her went to sit with the other Mom's. He would dance fifth of one hundred and seventy six.

While he waited Chris tried to relax wishing his mom or sister was there with him. When he was-announced he took a deep breath "now performing, entry number 5 Christopher Reagan with Beauty is my Beast..." Chris walked out head down so he wouldn't see the people setting on the floor in a crouched position. His arms slowly rose as he stood up.

When the music turned on and the lights hit him Chris started to dance. Bree clapped hard for her brother nodding at each move he made smiling brightly at how good he was-doing. He nailed it and more than that he knew he did. Eddie met him in the hallway arms out. Chris ran up to her jumping into her arms teary eyed. "Mommy i did it like Bree taught me."

"You did!" Eddie hugged him tight. "I'm so proud if you."

Chris wiped at his-eyes "I did my best like you and daddy and Bree said and had fun a lot of fun. "

"Good boy, come get some water." Chris nodded following her to where they left his bag accepting the water drinking as he followed Eddie out to where Jamie and Bree sat. He sat on Jamie's lap as the other dances went on, it was a long time before awards

As he waited Chris shifted trying to pay attention , turning to his father. "Daddy how much more."

"Another hour maybe," Jamie replied. "Then we'll see if you won buddy. Remember what we talked about though have fun right it's not about winning long as you're having fun."

Sighing Chris lay against his daddy's chest watching the big kids come on mouth dropping at their flawless performance. Finally it was time for award. He was so nervous Chris almost decided he didn't want to go on stage but Jamie gently encouraged him to go with Eddie who would wait backstage

He's so little," Jamie heard in one mother say. "He's your son?"

"Yes ma'am he's 3..." Jamie answered proudly looking the lady over.

"He's a cutie and he's a boy which is rare, he could win it all..." Jamie never thought of that. Winning wasn't what he wanted Chris to focus on rather he wanted Chris to have fun.

"Thank you it's his first competition so bed really nervous" Jamie smiled.

"Oh, it's awards!" They heard someone else declare. Bree turned back from her seat in front at the guy looking back to her brother smiling with a thumbs up as they announced the winners. Chris won in his age group and his category, now it was time for the overalls.

"The overall winners .." Chris shifted nervously folding his hands together. "In third place Thomas Can..."

Eddie smiled, bouncing up and down..."in second place. With a platinum score, entry number 5, Christopher Reagan!"

Eddie and Jamie clapped the entire time Chris walked across the stage beaming. Next to Jamie Bree watched her little brother smiling with a thumb's up hoping he'd catch it but Chris focused on getting the award and going backstage. Soon as he last the curtain the three year old burst into tears.

"Chris... what's the matter little buddy?" Jamie asked joining Eddie backstage with Bree to greet him but he wanted his mommy to comfort him.

Shaking his head Chris opened his arms to Eddie sniffling back tears. Bree sighed stepping in to comfort her baby brother, taking his arm gently speaking softly "I'm proud of you Chris."

"But I didn't do good," Chris sobbed. "I did bad!"

"No you got second place that's great Chris you even beat some of the bigger kids.." Bree said softly putting an arm around him.

"I think he's tired," Eddie replied. "It's a long day for a three year old."

Jamie picked Chris up letting Eddie carry the trophy being it was lighter walking to the car "Come on buddy let's go home you can change and rest maybe we'll put on your favorite movie it's okay.."

"Let's get some pizza!" Bree suggested. "You were the best little kid and the best theater dancer...I'm do proud of you!"

"Good idea Bree.." Jamie bounced Chris rubbing small circles over his back slowly while walking out. He shifted slightly holding Chris tightly and have a small peck to his head.

They got Chris favorite pizza, pepperoni and extra cheese waiting until the kids took bites to address how Chris was feeling. "Chris, why are you so sad?" Eddie asked "you were terrific."

"Because I didn't get the first place mommy and I let you and daddy and Bree down.." Chris sniffled quietly wiping his wet eyes with the back of his hand more upset he disappointed them.

"No, you didn't!" Eddie soothed. "Not at all...You actually did better than Mommy thought you would do, buddy."

Wiping his eyes Chris looked at Bree through teary eyes, "you spent all that time helping me learn the dance and talking to me when I got mad or sad and you didn't have to..."

"Yes I do,I'm your big sister, it's part of my job and I love you..."

Chris smiled "I love you too Bree." Jamie and Eddie smiled, in a few more months, they would have a third wonderful child to add to the mix.


End file.
